Let Me Go
by Lyonene
Summary: How does Gianna stay with him? Paul not only has her but he's also engaged to Stephanie McMahon, refusing to give up either woman. With Carlito's help, will she be able to say enough is enough and move on with her life? Non-con, abuse, swearing, the usual
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing but the plot and Gianna. No implications are being made on the characters of the wrestlers, just my dementia kicking in.

CHAPTER ONE

Gianna rubbed the heel of her hand against her forehead, trying to rub away her migraine. She smiled slightly when Maria fell into step besides her, knowing her friend was probably wondering what the Hell was going on now.

Maria frowned, not as dumb as she pretended to be on camera. "What's wrong, Gia? What happened to your face?" She reached up to push aside Gia's long auburn locks, gently touching the tiny bruise on her right temple.

"Nothing, I must've bumped it." Gia replied., flashing a bright smile while inwardly cringing. "Have you seen Paul tonight?"

"Yeah. He's in the cafeteria with his… friends." Maria rolled her eyes though she kept her voice down, not about to be next on the firing list. "Oh! I got to go!" She shrieked, beginning to fluff her hair and teetered off as fast as her dangerously high, high heels would allow her.

Gianna promptly did a turnabout, not particularly wanting to see him at the moment.

"There you are!" Paul's voice boomed from behind her, a smile on his face as if nothing had just happened between them. "Where've you been, baby?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, bending down to nuzzle her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent and growled in her ear. "You weren't trying to… RUN from me… were you, sunshine?"

Gianna inwardly both sighed and shuddered. She had been seeing Paul since she first came to the WWE, three years now. At first, it was nothing but bliss, they had connected instantly.

Now, however, it was a different story.

She shook her head, smiling up at him, her large, deep blue eyes silently pleading with him. "No… I was just talking with Maria but she had to go." Gia replied softly, knowing if she took another knock to the head, there was no way she'd be able to perform tonight like she was scheduled too, for once.

"Is THAT right?" Paul asked, stroking his chin in thought, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. Suddenly, he had her pressed against the wall, his breath hot on her ear. "Don't you DARE be talking to that bitch about our business! I OWN you, remember that!" He gripped her chin roughly, staring down into her eyes.

He was sleeping with the boss' daughter and planned on marrying her, but Gianna was his fuck buddy on the side. Though he refused to allow her to date or be with anyone but him. He refused to give her up even if he was taken.

Gianna could only nod, blushing when some passing superstars started snickering. She hung her head, knowing she was his little side line 'bitch'. Most of the time, like now, she wished she could just walk away from Paul. But several things always held her back. She was deathly afraid of him, for one. Another, he had stroke with the company and she loved her job, mostly.

Third, sometimes she could believe she still loved him. Though she might kick herself in the ass for it later.

"I have to go Paul, I have to get around for the show." She whispered.

"You'll go when I TELL you to go." Paul corrected conversationally, a hint of danger in his tone. His eyes flashed, followed by a growl when he seen Stephanie walking towards them. She was dumber then a box of rocks, she didn't even realize what was happening. He moved away from Gianna, but not before winking down at her, letting her know to meet him later on that night.

Gia nodded to Stephanie who just looked right through her and hauled ass out of there.

Stephanie was almost as thick in the head as Gianna herself was. She made her way down the hallway, only slowing down when she had turned the corner. She had to stop and duck behind the crates in order to wipe the tears from her eyes, asking herself for the thousandth time why she let him do this to her.

"Everything okay, Cherry?" A handkerchief was held out to her. "Here."

She took it, wiping her face and nodded. "I'm fine, just having one of those fabled female moments." She said softly, holding it back out. Gianna had met Carlito a long time ago, actually started holding short conversations with him maybe two months ago after they'd been paired for a mixed tag match. She somewhat considered him a friend, though that was iffy. Paul didn't like her having male friends. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, anytime Cherry, you know I'm here for you." Carlito replied, gently turning her around to face him. "Gia, what's wrong honey?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer and sighed when she started breaking down in front of him. Carlito knew the bullshit Paul was pulling and wanted so badly to tell Stephanie or Vince, but honestly, would they believe the likes of him?

Gia sniffled, finally pushing him away, absent-mindedly shoving her hair away from her face, her fingertips grazing the bruise on her temple. "Nothing is wrong, Carly. Don't worry about me."

She knew he was pushing the line just by being behind these crates with her. Suppose Paul or one of his arrogant friends seen them? "I have to go." She murmured, managing a smile before walking away, heading straight for the dressing room like she should have done.

"Damn it." Carlito whispered, rtaking a hand through his fro, sighing heavily. When was Gianna going to realize that what she was only going to destroy herself in the end? Paul didn't love her. He didn't even love Stephanie. What the man loved and was obsessed with was power.

**********

"Look!" Maria giggled when Gianna walked into the women's dressing room. "It's a holiday or something in this city and we're celebrating!" She held up a bikini.

"Bikini contest? You got to be kidding me!" Gia groaned, not believing this. "I'm not doing it…"

"Yeah, you are. You, me, Torrie, Melina, Mickie and Candy. Come on, Gia, we gotta beat Torrie and Melina, they're stuck up!"

Gianna sighed, snatching the garment bag with her name on it off the hook, disappearing behind the curtain to change. When she came out, she wore a blue string bikini that matched her eyes and a pair of open toed high heeled sandals that she despised. "Maria, I can't go out in this." She whispered, looking down at herself.

Maria took one look at her friend and locked the door, snatching up her make-up bag. "Oh sweetie…" She whispered, catching the look on Gia's face before smiling awkwardly. "We'll have this fixed right up!"

Neither seen Torrie walk out of the shower, a robe over her body. She halted to look at Gianna. "Damn, I didn't think he beat your ass. Must've deserved it." She then swung her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder, unlocked the door and walked out, blowing a kiss in their direction with a giggle.

Gianna exchanged looks with Maria, both women groaning. After Maria had 'fixed' the problem, Gia slid a robe over her swimsuit and followed Maria out of the room.

Maria halted in the middle of the hallway to turn around and screech. "WE DIDN'T DO YOUR HAIR!" She instantly began messing with the heavy auburn locks, tousling them about Gia's face. "Thank goodness you're make-up is already done though, huh?"

Okay, maybe Maria was a bit goofy.

"Ladies, what's going on here?" Paul asked from behind, causing both women to jump and smirked, leaning against the wall. He licked his lips, moving to stand behind Gianna. "You look absolutely beautiful, Gia." He murmured softly, running his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and finally to her throat. "So very beautiful…"

Gianna smiled, swallowing hard, trying not to look embarrassed as he toyed with the straps to her robe. "Paul, I got to be out there." She whispered, hearing Torrie's music start up.

Maria frowned, wishing she could somehow save her friend but knew that'd just be asking for trouble. "Hey Carlito, what're you-" She smiled when she seen his swimming trunks. "You're hosting this aren't you?"

Gia breathed a sigh of relief when Paul stopped fiddling with the straps.

"Now you didn't ACTUALLY think I'd leave myself out of this, did ya, Mami?" Carlito asked with a wink, smiling when Maria blushed then turned his brown eyes onto Gianna. Damned if she didn't look stunning in the robe and he was wondering what was beneath it. His blood boiled as he watched Paul wrap a possessive arm around her waist and did the only thing he could think of. He gently but firmly grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her towards the stage entrance. "Got a show to put, Levesque." He called over his shoulder, whispering down in Gia's ear: "You alright?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Gia whispered back, shrugging him away from her. "He's going to kill you!" She was about to say something else but her music started and she was pushed through the curtains. Gianna made her way down to the ring, getting in, all brilliant smiles and waves for the cameras.

She hugged Mickie, laughing when Mickie whispered something and nodded, cheering when Maria was out next. The three waited for Candace then finally Melina and Carlito.

"You know, when he's not in character, he's cute." Maria whispered, nudging Gia.

"He is." Mickie chimed in, laughing when Gianna just covered her face. Both women exchanged looks, deciding to try to get their friend away from Paul in that silent moment.

"Alright, tonight Carlito is judging this bikini contest. Carlito is COOL for getting to take part in this." He said in the mic, his accent thickening as he looked over the Divas. "Alright girls, Carlito is going to give you fifteen seconds to strut your stuff and at the end, he'll decide who wins because the fans are too stupid." He grinned evilly, gesturing at Maria. "Make it good."

Gianna watched on with the other Divas as Maria did her thing, trying not to snort when Maria shook her ass in Carlito's direction. She waited her turn patiently, still smiling though she was seething on the inside, wondering what the Hell was the point of this besides getting the men in the audience off. Finally, she stepped out of line and untied her robe, letting it slide off of her before doing her thing, making sure she DIDN'T act like a slut.

Carlito admired Gia for not acting like a ho, smiling and nodding when she finished. She looked great but as he peered closer, he could clearly see the bruises on her body that someone had tried desperately to cover up with make-up. He signed inwardly, already knowing how she had gotten those.

Mickie rolled her eyes when Carlito started pacing the canvas, making comments about them all, trying to decide which Diva was the sexiest, which one had the best bikini. "Five bucks says he'll say he wins." She whispered to Maria, Candy and Gia.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Gia chuckled softly, arching an eyebrow when she seen Melina and Torrie whispering. "What are they up to now?"

"Ouch!" Maria shrieked when she went flying over the ropes.

Gia grabbed Mickie's arm and sling shot her into the pair, jumping in the melee along with Candice, not surprised that the bitches had sneak attacked them in the slightest.

"Whoa! Carlito gets hot action!" Carlito crowed, a grin on his face as he leaned back against the ropes. He whipped out an apple and grinned, taking a bite from it then tossed Candice a water gun from the waistband of his trunks.

"CANDY!" Gia shrieked when she got soaked, watching Mickie clothesline Melina out of the ring alongside Torrie.

Candice giggled, tossing Gia the water gun and walked up to her. "Dare you." She whispered, her eyes moving to the smirking Carlito who looked like he was enjoying this immensely.

Gia smirked. Her on-screen character was much like she used to be, mischievous and fun loving. A sparkle lit up her blue eyes as she aimed for Mickie, at the last minute getting Carlito while Mickie and Candice held him still.

"HEY! HEY! THIS ISN'T COOL!" Carlito shrieked, trying to pull loose from the Diva's, growling when water hit him directly in the face. "Damn it!" He cursed once Gianna was done, raking a hand through his damp hair and spit apple right in her face.

Gia shrieked, wiping it from her eyes, not surprised to find her friends vacating. She started to follow only to wind up being held back by her bikini bottoms and sighed, having gotten a brief rundown from Mickie what was scripted for this while they had waited on Melina to come out.

She slowly turned around, trying not to instinctively flinch.

Outside the ring, the girls were at the ramp way, hollering at Carlito, calling him a bunch of names hat made the crowd start chanting.

Carlito felt his heart lurch in his chest, not wanting to do and looked deep into her blue eyes. He whipped Gia around and went to set her up for the back cracker only to stop, shaking his head.

"I can't." He whispered, stepping out of the ring and brushing past the three women, stalking up the ramp, leaving a shocked Gianna in the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Maria slid in the ring, wrapping her arms around Gianna, surrounding her with Mickie and Candy. "What the hell…?"

Gianna was mentally asking the same thing, knowing he hadn't had a problem doing that to some of the other Divas and shook her head.

"Carly, you okay?" She asked once they were backstage, spotting him shaking his head, watching the replay on the monitor.

"It don't hurt THAT bad, honey. Gia's a tough broad, she would've taken it okay." Candice added, grunting when Mickie elbowed her.

"That's not the point." Carlito stated softly, turning around to face Gianna. "Why are you still with him, Gia?" He demanded, saying what he had been wondering all damn night. "I know you're just his fuck buddy or whatever, but you're a person and what he's doing to you…" He bit his bottom lip, knowing he'd just spilled what he knew. "Just… you deserve better, Cherry."

Gia's cheeks went three shades of red, staring at him out of hurt filled eyes, not believing he just said that. Shaking her head, Gia pushed past her friends and ran down the hallway.

"What the-"

"Hell is going on?"

Maria did something un-Maria-ish and slapped Carlito. "Thanks!" She shrieked, her voice getting shrill before chasing after Gia. "GIANNA, WAIT!"

Carlito groaned softly, knowing he deserved that but he wasn't entirely he said it either. "She's ruining her life and letting that bastard abuse her." He said, answering both Candice and Mickie at the same time. "She deserves better." He whispered, stalking off.

**********

"Gia, you know he didn't mean it!" Maria protested while she watched Gianna pull back on her skirt and long sleeved shirt from earlier. "Mickie and Candy probably don't even know what he meant!"

"I don't care!" Gia said, her hands shaking. She shook her head. "YOU weren't even supposed to know, Maria!"

"Carly is right, you can't let Paul do this to you anymore." Maria said softly. "I don't know how long it's been going on, but… I can tell it's been long enough."

"I have to go." Gia muttered, shoving past her friend and out the door.,

**********

Carlito sighed as he watched Gianna walking down the hallway, knowing she was going to Paul's room like the good little puppy she was and felt sick to his stomach. Sighing, he pulled her into a dark dressing room, closing and locking the door behind him. He pinned her to the wall, trapping her legs with his knee so she couldn't kick and held her arms over her head, expecting her to lash out at him.

Gianna froze instantly. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered, fear in her tone. "I don't know why he didn't do it, I swear I don't!" She could already feel tears forming in her eyes, knowing she was a coward but she didn't care.

His heart broke at her words and flipped the light switch, staring down at her. "It's not Paul, Gianna." He said, waiting for the slap that was sure to follow. He knew he deserved it.

Gianna stared at him, her eyes widening. "What- why… You're out of your mind, Carly!" She more than wanted to hit him, for earlier and now for this, but she wasn't sure if he'd hit back. She was pretty positive he wouldn't, but she wasn't taking a chance. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" He echoed, pressing his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to stand up for yourself and get your life back, Gianna! I want you to stop being Paul's little- whatever the Hell you are to him- and find a REAL man who will treat you the RIGHT way! That's what I want! Don't you want that?"

She went to defend Paul automatically but shut her mouth, knowing Carlito would only counter whatever she said and tell her she was stupid. "Why do you care? It's none of your business, Carly, and if you know what's good for you, you'd stay out of it!" She said, her voice raising with each word. "You're messing with your job and you know it!" She winced, trying to shrug away from him. "You're hurting me!"

"I care more about you and seeing you rid of that bastard." He arched an eyebrow, staring down at her. "I care about you, Gianna." He didn't give her a second to respond, just bent down and pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss, knowing he was going to get his ass beat for this but didn't care.

Gianna froze, staring a him while he kissed her, not moving a muscle. She hadn't kissed anybody since becoming Paul's on the side woman, except for a storyline and that was a quick, closed mouth peck. She didn't know what to do or think. It wasn't like he was repulsive, he wasn't. If she wasn't so damn shocked, or worried about someone catching them, she might've even enjoyed it, as it were: she had just sprouted some new white hairs.

Carlito growled softly when she didn't respond and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. "The door is locked." He whispered as if reading her mind and deepened the kiss, rubbing her back soothingly.

Gianna heard that and reacted, shoving him away from her, wiping the back of her hand against her lips, her eyes flashing angrily. "I might be Paul's fuck buddy but I'm not yours!" She stated vehemently. "He might use me, but you won't!" She skirted around him, unlocking the door and slipped out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gianna, wait!" Carlito shouted, following her and grabbing her by the arms, turning her to face him. "What makes you think I just want you for a fuck buddy?" He asked intensely, eyes boring into hers. "What if I told you I wanted you…. What would you say to that?"

"What would I say? You're out of your mind for one." Gianna whispered harshly, her blue eyes darting over his face, searching for something. "Two, I don't care what you say. You just… kissed me, 'the door is locked', what AM I supposed to think?" She demanded, flinching visibly when she seen Paul's friends rounding the corner. "Let go of me."

"No." He shook his head back at her in defiance and pulled her in his arms, kissing her once again with all the passion and fire he possessed. "When you're ready to admit that you don't really love him and you want a REAL man, come find me." He then walked away.

Gianna stared at his retreating back for a second before scurrying off in the opposite direction, pressing a trembling hand to her swollen lips. She groaned inwardly, wondering what had gotten into Carlito, what was he trying to pull? She was suspicious now and who could blame her? He had practically mauled her in an empty room!

"Did you SEE that?" Shawn asked, blinking rapidly and shook his head. "We best be letting Paul know before he blows a gasket."

"Are you kidding? When he finds out what that slut just did, he's going to make her wish she was never born." David stated with an evil lilt in his voice.

**********

Gianna stared out the window, a glass of scotch and ice in her hand. She sipped it, ignoring her hand shaking, that was normal. She had showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, her favorite kind of clothes. Paul hated them but at the moment, Paul wasn't here. He never came to her room, she always went to his.

She entertained the thought of not going tonight, knowing David and Shawn had seen Carlito kiss her and swallowed hard, toying with a piece of ice. She frowned, turning away from the window, not wanting to look anymore and drained the glass, setting it on the table before squaring her shoulders.

She would explain everything to Paul, he wasn't THAT bad…. He was just ambitious and sometimes took it out on her…. Especially when something didn't happen the way he expected it too. She knew he was planning on marrying Stephanie but…. Gia stop rationalizing when she realized she was standing in front of Paul's door and had knocked, swallowing hard and smoothed down her hair.

The door ripped open and there stood Paul, clad only in a pair of blue jeans, glaring down at her, his arms crossed in front of his muscular chest. "You have a LOT of nerve showing your face here after what you pulled tonight, Gianna." His voice was low and cold, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "You have three seconds to strip, slut, or else I'm going to do it for you!" He shouted after pulling her into the hotel room, backhanding her when she didn't move.

"Paul, please, I can explain." Gia pleaded, feeling her face, knowing it would bruise and moved her hands to the bottom of her sweater, tugging at it but didn't move to take it off. "Carly…" She hesitated, not wanting to get him in trouble even if she didn't trust him, but she wasn't too keen on getting her own ass beaten either. Swallowing hard, Gianna pulled off her sweater, meeting his eyes, watching to see what he'd do as she slowly stripped down, more then ready to dart out of harm's way.

"CARLY?" Paul bellowed, backhanding her again, this time sending her sprawling to the bed. He unsnapped his jeans, causing the button to fly off and bounce off the wall in front of him. That's how livid he was. He couldn't believe Gianna would deceive him this way, kissing another man!

Growling from low in the back of his throat when she whimpered, Paul moved onto the bed, hovering over her, running a hand down her ribs and over her smooth hip, sliding a finger inside her. "Get wet, Gia." He ordered.

Gianna whimpered, knowing he would take her dry and knew it would hurt like Hell. It wasn't exactly easy to 'get wet' either, it wasn't like she could get in the mood by simply wishing it. She closed her eyes, racking through a bunch of mental images and thoughts, finally gasping when one did the trick and it wasn't the one she expected either. Her eyes flew open, meeting Paul's, trying not to think about that damn kiss from earlier with Carlito, though it was currently saving her ass, she hoped.

"That's it baby, get nice and wet for me." He grunted, finishing with the damn condom, now pushing his cock at her entrance and started to slide inside when a knock sounded on the door.

His eyes widened when he heard Stephanie on the other side and looked down at Gianna in a panic. "Get in the closet now!" He whispered harshly, pulling her off the bed and shoving her towards the closet, throwing her clothes after her. He sealed the doors before answering Stephanie's insistent knocking. "Hey Steph, what's up?"

Gianna crouched in the closet, feeling ashamed as she listened to Stephanie tell Paul how much she had missed him and settled down for a long wait. She drew her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them, silently crying. She wondered why she let him do this to her, treat her like this.

Everyone seemed to know what she was: his little fuck pad. Well, everyone but the McMahons but other than Stephanie, she knew they wouldn't care. Paul was a top performer and if he was keeping Steph happy, who cared what he did, right?

Paul groaned when Stephanie led him down onto the bed, smirking slightly. Within seconds, their clothes were gone and the sounds of their mixed moans and groans mixed together as Paul fucked her brains out. He looked up, directly at the closet door, hoping Gianna was watching this and leaning a thing or two about satisfying a man.

Gianna wasn't watching, she could hear but she'd be damned if she looked.

She looked up when she heard a door shut, realizing she had fallen asleep and tried not to yawn, rolling her neck from side to side, wincing at the kink. She knew Paul wouldn't want her now, not after having had his fiancee and that suited her just fine. She did NOT want to sleep with him, especially since he had just screwed someone else. She winced, wishing she could stretch her numb arms and legs.

Loud snoring echoed off the walls, Paul had fallen asleep and not even a tornado or hurricane could wake him now.

Hearing that, Gia winced and pulled herself up. Awkwardly, she dressed and slipped out of the closet, not even looking at Paul as she walked out of the room, not surprised to find the hallway empty.

**********

Gianna slept rather well all things considered. She'd woke up, showered and dressed before ordering her usual: a blueberry muffin and a cup of tea. She sat at the window, sipping her tea and reading the local newspaper. Her 'night off' had done her some good. She actually smiled, considering calling Maria and heading out for a girl's day.

When someone rapped on her door, she didn't give a second thought to answering it, expecting Maria to actually show up. She gasped when a hand wrapped around her throat, followed by being shoved back into the wall, the door slamming shut.

"Did you think I forgot about you, slut?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Paul's hazel eyes flashed down at Gianna as he squeezed her throat. "You're MINE for the morning. Now… where were we?"

Gianna shook her head, squeaking when he tightened his grip. "Okay!" She choked out, coughing when he released her and stumbled back, hands on her neck. She pressed a hand against the wall, hunching over slightly, finally looking at him and tried not to cry. "Why do you do this to me?" She asked softly, suddenly wanting to know what she had done to deserve this, especially when all she ever did was love him.

"Why?" Paul echoed, snarling and kneed her in the stomach. "Because slut, I can!" He shouted, ripping her up by the roots of her hair and whipping her around. He didn't give Gia the chance to fight as he pinned her wrists behind her back, pushing down her pants and panties, then his own and finally slid inside of her from behind.

Gianna tried not to scream, but she wasn't given a chance for anything, and couldn't help it. She shrieked when through Paul's hand when he covered her mouth, fat tears rolling down her face.

She stiffened when she heard Maria's voice outside the door, hollering that Gianna get her 'bubble ass outta bed and come shopping for clothes and boys' with her.

"I mean it, Gia! I need someone to protect me from everything I'll try to buy!"

Paul growled from low in the back of his throat but didn't stop. "She's busy!" He shouted through the door, which was locked, and started thrusting harder, not caring who heard them as he uncovered her mouth. "Scream all you want, Gia." He snarled, smacking her ass.

Gianna shook her head, refusing to scream, especially with knowing Maria was right outside the door.

Maria chewed on her lower lip, not sure what to do. She knew she couldn't break down the door, she'd only wind up knocking herself out. She didn't dare call out Paul, she wasn't THAT stupid and frowned, looking around, beginning to smile slightly. A second later she had pulled the fire alarm and FLEW out of the hallway.

A low, deep, vicious growl tore from Paul's mouth as he ripped out of her, not believing this shit was happening. "Goddamn it!" He shouted angrily, entangling his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back to meet his dangerous, cold eyes. "You come to my room tonight, Giana, or I swear to God you'll regret it." He then zipped up his pants and stalked out of the room.

Maria waited until she seen Paul round the corner before flying into Gianna's room, shutting and locking the door behind her. "Oh my god… what-" She shook her head.

"Fire?" Gia managed to whisper, now crouching behind the couch.

"No, that was me." Maria tossed Gia's pants to her. "You can't let him do this to you anymore, Gianna. You have to stand up for yourself, do something."

Gianna just pulled on her jeans, her brow furrowed, trying not to cry anymore.

**********

Paul was positively livid to learn that someone had pulled the fire alarm and had a feeling he knew who did it. "She's going to pay." He vowed darkly to himself, heading back to Gianna's room only to wind up with Stephanie popping out at him. He groaned inwardly when she started talking about wedding plans and knew he'd be busy for the remainder of the day until the house show started.

***********

Maria had talked Gianna into shopping, all day shopping, hoping to also talk her friend out of her 'relationship' or at least find a way to make Paul pay. "You could get pregnant, that'd fuck him over royally with the McMahons."

Gianna arched an eyebrow, halting mid step to stare at Maria, wondering how she could be so intelligent sometimes and then a complete bonehead at others. "I don't think so."

"Find a handsome man and elope?"

Gia was now rolling her eyes, heading inside the arena, trying not to smile. "I don't think so on that either."

"Well… how bout…"

"Maria, if you-" Gianna froze when she seen Shawn and David, both smirking at her, knowing they were nothing more than Paul's bitches.

"Oh wow… stooge one and stooge two." Maria whispered, not loud enough for anyone but Gia to hear as they walked by. "They creep me out."

A wicked smirk spread across David's lips as he walked up to Maria and began to slowly circle her. "Paul requests your presence in his dressing room… NOW." He ordered. "I could… ESCORT you there myself, if you want."

Gia seen the panicky look on Maria's face and cleared her throat, not about to let them bully her. "She can't. We have somewhere else to be." She said, taking Maria firmly by the hand and pulling her away, ignoring the raised eyebrows she was receiving.

Maria just nodded, swallowing hard and practically ran when Gianna dragged her off. "You're going to regret that!" She whispered frantically.

"Just go… hide out somewhere." Gia instructed, shoving Maria forward into the crowd of stage workers.

David and Shawn had followed and grabbed Gianna by her arms, dragging her kicking and screaming to Paul's dressing room.

"Stop it before you get hurt, slut!" David growled, shoving her harshly into the room, smirking when she bumped right into Paul.

Gianna automatically flinched, expecting to be hit. She spun around, glaring at Shawn and David. "Takes some really big men to harass women!" She spat, shrugging Paul away when he put his hand on her arm. "I'm done." She whispered, swallowing hard, deciding to take Maria's advice and walk away. "I can't let you do this to me anymore, Paul." Gia turned to stare at him.

"Abuse, sneaking me around, treating me like I'm your slave… what's next? Going to share

me?" She shook her head. "I can't do this anymore."

Paul raised his eyebrows, sighing deeply and looked at his friends. "Leave us." He ordered gravely, waiting for them to vacate before folding his arms over his chest. "If that's the way you feel, Gianna…" He trailed off, sounding heartbroken then hauled off, backhanding her hard across the face. "THEN I SUGGEST YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND REALLY DAMN FAST BECAUSE YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Gia stumbled away from him, holding her face. She wanted to shout at him, hurt him, do something. Then… she wanted to drop in a corner and hope to God he didn't hurt her.

**********

Maria stood in front of David and Shawn when they came out, Mickie and Candice with her. "The writers want to see Gianna." She said firmly. "They have a new line for her and she's requested IMMEDIATELY."

"Too bad. Paul's busy with her and you know as well as I do that he owns those writers. You can tell them they'll have to fucking wait." David snarled back, his brown eyes narrowed to slits.

"Can't do that." Candice said, sounding bored. "She's scheduled out in the ring in ten minutes and if she's not there…. It'd look awfully funny if Paul kept her on the road when she's out of a JOB." She arched an eyebrow, not intimidated in the slightest.

Mickie frowned when she heard Gianna's scream of pain from inside the room. "Either she comes out of there NOW or I'm going to stand here and scream bloody fucking murder until the MCMAHONS come to see what's up."

David exchanged amused looks with Shawn before wrapping a hand around her throat, crushing his chest to hers and snarled in her ear: "You do and it'll be the LAST thing you ever SCREAM." He promised darkly before shoving her away. "Now get the fuck out of here."

Mickie, Candice and Maria all took a step back, glancing at each other. "FIRE! FIRE IN THE BUILDING!"

Next thing happening was a fire alarm being pulled followed by mass hysteria.

Gianna came flying out of the room, followed by Paul and instantly took off, aware the three women were beside her and kept on running, the blood drying on her face.

"Where's the damn fire?" Coachman demanded, walking up and looking around, knowing this is where the screams of 'fire' had come from. "Get that damn alarm off and get my wrestlers back in their rooms!" He ordered a security guard before stalking off.

"THOSE BITCHES!" David snarled angrily, not believing the audacity of the Divas and looked at Paul. "Man, she did it, AGAIN!"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with those whores and when I'm done, they'll wish they never crossed me." Paul vowed dangerously, his eyes flashing and stormed back into his locker room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**********

Gianna let the trainer stitch her forehead, listening as Maria made up an excuse about being stampeded in the hallway. Once that was finished, she was filled in about her new storyline.

"Wait a minute, I'm going to be his kayfabe?"

"I hate that word." Mickie grumbled, dropping down onto the couch in the Diva's dressing room.

Gia accepted the paper Candice passed her and sighed. "I wish he would've just done the damn move." She grumbled, wincing when Maria started applying make-up, covering her bruised face. "Ouch!"

"I TOLD you to LEAVE him."

"I tried." Gia muttered. "Bad advice."

"If you ask me," Candice began casually painting her fingernails, blowing on them as she sighed deeply. "Carlito is doing this purposely to try to get you away from Paul and he has the RIGHT idea."

"Carlito is a moron." Gianna mumbled, taking a pale pink dress from Maria and stepped behind the screen to change. "He's going to piss Paul off and wind up jobless." She didn't mention the fact that Carlito had kissed her, or that she wasn't sure what she thought about him anymore.

"Well, if it isn't the slut squad." Melina said, strolling in alongside Torrie. "And Queen Slut!" She laughed when Gianna stepped out. "You know, if Steph ever finds out you're screwing her man, she'll have you black balled from everything. It'd just BREAK my heart to see you gone, Gia, really, it would."

"Shut up before I knock your buck teeth out." Mickie growled.

"Melina, the ONLY reason why you want Gia gone is because you're jealous of her. She IS more beautiful than you are and not to mention she doesn't use hair extensions like YOU do."

Candice stated casually, smirking wickedly, her eyes glinting because she knew had critical Melina was of her hair.

Melina frowned, feeling here hair then narrowed her eyes. "Come on Torrie." She muttered, stalking back out of the room.

Gianna shook her head, trying not to smile. "Thanks Candy." She hugged her friend before smoothing down the front of her dress, knowing if Paul seen it he'd probably choke. He hated this color. Paul, why did everything come back to him? Sighing, she shook her head. "Well ladies, time for me to go…"

"Kayfabe it?" Maria piped up, smiling cheekily when Mickie groaned.

"Yeah, that." Gia snickered at the look on Mickie's face and walked out. She frowned slightly as she walked down to the gorilla position, wondering exactly how this was going to work. She was supposed to be seen talking to Carlito, then go out with him for his match. She wondered if maybe this was his idea.

**********

Rubbing the back of his neck, Carlito watched as Gianna approached him. "Hey…" He muttered, not believing the writer's idea. This was the DUMBEST and SMARTEST thing he'd heard from them in awhile. Dumb because he knew she was going to assume it was his idea and smart because with a little luck, it would get her away from Paul that much more.

"Hi." Gianna looked around, sighing when she spotted the camera man setting up. "Um…. I was given a run down on this…. What?" She groaned when they were signaled and plastered a smile on her face. "Thanks Carlito, for not… you know." She reached out, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Smiling back at her, Carlito nodded, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "I couldn't hurt you, Gia. I could never do that to a woman. Torrie doesn't count, she's a dog."

Gia giggled slightly. "I couldn't agree more." She said, placing her hand on top of his. She watched as he lowered their hands, not letting go. "Thanks again." She whispered, staring up at him, forgetting the camera was there, blushing when her eyes zoomed in on his lips.

"My pleasure." He whispered softly and leaned down, forgetting everything else as well and pressed his lips to hers. "Are you ready to escort Carlito to the ring so he can beat some ass?" He murmured against her lips.

Gianna giggled again, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "Yeah, I'm ready." She blinked when the cameraman whistled and stepped away, raking a hand through her hair, her blue eyes wide and hazy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"We're on commercial, then you're next, Carly." The tech said, walking by with a clipboard in hand. "Gia, you go with him."

Gianna nodded, swallowing hard.

"Are you alright?" Carlito whispered, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers together. He could see the fear in her eyes and lifted her chin, seeing the faint bruises through the make-up, then the stitches. "Don't worry, Cherry. Everything will work out."

Gia just nodded, reaching up to gently rub her stitches, wincing. "I'm fine." She whispered.

"Who are you facing?" She asked, pulling her hand from his and leaned back against the wall.

"Michaels." He answered, sighing when she cringed and knew why.

"Oh God…" Gianna buried her face in her hands, stiffening when she heard a familiar laugh and sighed, knowing Shawn had arrived. She chanced a peek through her fingers, seeing him staring at her with a shit eating grin on his face. "Go fuck yourself." She said suddenly, laughing inwardly at the shocked look on his face, then mentally slapped herself, wondering where THAT had come form. No more shopping with Maria, she decided.

Carlito's brown eyes widened in shock and when Shawn's own shock finally wore off, he went to go after her but Carlito stepped between them. "That's enough Shawn. She's not getting beaten up anymore. She's not fucking him anymore. NOTHING. If you don't like it, that's tough shit, get a life. You boys keep messing with her and I'm going to the McMahons, got it?"

"Hell boy, you think anyone is going to listen to YOU?" Shawn sneered, raking a hand over his ponytail. "You're nothing but a pain in everyone's ass. And as for Gia… who'd ever believe it? She's a slut, remember? Or don't you pay attention to the rumors around the locker room?" He snorted.

"Go to Hell." Gia said quietly.

Shawn raised his finger, making a tsking gesture. "That's not nice honey, you're supposed to be a good little bitch."

"Is THAT right?" Carlito challenged, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure the McMahons would LOVE to know just what they're soon to be in-law is up too… wouldn't you agree, Gia?" He asked casually, a wicked gleam in his eyes and smirked when Shawn swallowed hard.

Gia swallowed hard too, color infusing her cheeks. She shook her head, shying away from Carlito. She wasn't about to go to her bosses, they'd laugh at her THEN run her out of the WWE. "Your match is up." She whispered, hearing Carlito's music starting.

Shawn started laughing at that, pulling Gianna to his side and kissing her forehead in a brotherly fashion. "That's the Gia we all know and… love. Now you be a good little girl out there and I might tell Paul to go easy on you."

She almost threw up.

Carlito snarled and pulled Gianna to his side, glaring at Shawn. "Keep it up, man and I WILL go to them and show them EVIDENCE that PROVES who and what Paul Levesque really is."

He pushed her gently through the curtain and walked down the ramp way with her.

Gianna was all smiles, doing the whole 'encouraging her man' bit, trying to get the crowd going when he was on the losing end of the match. She sighed, running her fingers through her long auburn hair, wondering if Carlito was out of his mind, threatening to go to the McMahons. And proof? What proof? The physical evidence on her face? That could easily be explained away as something happening in the ring. She frowned when she seen Shawn 'tuning up the band' and brought her hands down on the edge of the ring.

Carlito smirked when Shawn went to kick his face off and ducked, instead delivering a devastating back cracker and got the pin.

"AND YOUR WINNER, CARRRLITO!" Lillian Garcia announced, rolling his name off her tongue.

Carlito grinned as he got up, walking over to the ropes and holding them open for Gianna to enter. He slid out long enough to grab a chair and handed it to her, pointing down at Shawn. "Do it."

Gia stared at Carlito, abhorred and shook her head no. "Are you crazy?" She hissed, backing away, tossing down the chair. She was stupid, yes, but not that damn stupid. Shaking her head, Gianna slipped through the ropes and headed backstage, brushing her eyes with her knuckles.

Sighing, Carlito followed her backstage. "Gianna, when are you going to stop being with a man who is already spoken for, who beats the living shit out of you and probably rapes you?" He demanded in front of everyone who was in the hallway.

It went dead silent.

Gianna stared up at him, tears pooling in her eyes though to her credit, she didn't cry. "At least he humiliates me behind closed doors." She said quietly, turning around and walking away from him, not looking at anyone as she disappeared from the corridor.

"GIANNA!" He shouted, rushing after her and stopped her in the parking lot. "Why do you stay with him? Why? Why don't you want to be with someone who actually WANTS you? Someone who'll love you?" He demanded, shaking her by the shoulders, trying to knock some damn sense into her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Gianna screamed, trying to push him away. "You're hurting me Carly!" Her knees buckled and she dropped to the pavement, shrugging him off, clutching her chest. "Because… I-" She shook her head, not even knowing what to say anymore. Sometimes she still loved Paul, most of the time she hated him.

"WHY AM I DOING THIS? BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT AND WANT ME JUST LIKE YOU WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Carlito stepped away from her, raking both hands through his fro frustrated. "Why don't you just tell Stephanie what Paul is doing?"

After a long moment's silence, Gia shook her head. "I tried… once, to tell her and the second I said his name…" She shook her head again, still not believing she had once been about to do that, remembering the look on Stephanie's face at the mere mention of the man, the woman was smitten.

She pushed herself up, wiping away her tears. "I tried leaving him tonight…" Gianna halted, suddenly catching on to what he had first said and backed away, not exactly sure if she wanted to hear anymore. Honestly, Carlito did not like living or his job.

"Would you stop worrying about my job for TWO seconds?" Carlito sighed, correctly interpreting her thoughts. He helped her up, not taking his hands from her shoulders. "Gianna, please, stop running from me. Let me in and let me help you get out of this. To get away from him. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

She stared back at him, searching for a hint of deceit, something, anything. Gia chewed on her lower lip and sighed. "Meet me tomorrow morning for breakfast in the hotel lobby." She said finally, waving when Maria came strolling out. "I'm bunking with Maria tonight so…" She offered him a hesitant smile before going to meet her friend.

**********

"You know, if you don't want him, how bout passing him my way?" Maria said once they were back in the hotel.

Gianna just shook her head no, trying not to smile. She listened as Maria babbled on about clothes, watching as the smaller woman tossed outfit after outfit onto the bed. "It's BREAKFAST!"

"It's your first DATE in three years!"

"I'm going to get a Pepsi, want anything?"

"Um… something that won't rot my teeth." Maria said absentmindedly, now busy with Gianna's shoes.

Shaking her head, Gianna stepped out into the hallway.

"Pull the fire alarm if there's any trouble!" Maria shouted as the door closed.

"Oh dear christ…"

"Well well, look who it is." Came the unmistakable voice of none other than Mathew Hardy. "How are you, baby doll?" He asked, a grin on his face when she turned around though it turned into a frown at the sight of her bruised face and stitches. "Jesus, what did he do to you?" He whispered, stepping up to cup her face in his hands.

Gianna waited patiently while he inspected the bruises then moved onto the stitches. "I tried to leave him tonight, Mattie." She said softly. "He didn't like that."

A low growl escaped his lips as he shook his head, staring down into her blue eyes. "You need to do something about this. I know we've had this talk a million times, but I really love you, Gia. I don't want him to hurt you anymore." He was sounding desperate now.

"I'm working on it Mattie, I promise." She assured him, reaching out to place her hand against the side of his face, smiling when he leaned into the touch. "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. I promise."

Leaning against her, Matt pressed his forehead to hers and kissed it gently, right above the stitches. "When you finally figure it out, you let me know and I'll be there for you." He whispered, running his thumb across her lips and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Gia just nodded, resting her head on Matt's shoulder. "I got to get going… Maria is probably going to have a heart attack and pull another fire alarm if I'm not back soon." She said, laughing softly as she stepped out of his embrace. "Thank you, Matt."

"Anytime, Beautiful." He murmured softly, kissing her lips and walked down the hallway. He was in love with Gianna and she knew it, but somehow, he knew they would never be anymore than best friends.

Gianna watched Matt walk away and smiled, shaking her head. She had known him since before she had come to the WWE. They'd been best friends, for forever it seemed. She knew how he felt, but honestly, she couldn't imagine them in a serious relationship. Actually, she couldn't even remember what a serious relationship was like anymore. She retrieved the drinks and headed back to the room, groaning when she seen what Maria had set out. "NO!"

"What?" Maria blinked innocently.

**********

Gianna groaned, not believing she was letting Maria do this to her. In place of her plain jeans and sweaters, Maria had insisted she wear a pair of sparkly jeans Gia hadn't even remembered buying and a crimson tank top with high heels. "It's breakfast!"

"DATE! IT'S A DATE!" Maria shrieked, shoving Gianna out the door. "Now go find your handsome Cabana boy and get on with it already!"

"I'm going to seriously hurt you!" Gianna shouted, growling when Maria just rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

**********

Carlito's eyes widened upon seeing Gianna walk into the restaurant, blinking rapidly and had to remember how to use his legs as he shakily stood. He walked over to her, not even realizing it, and kissed her cheek before esorting her to the table. "You look beautiful, Gia."

Gianna shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. "Maria got a hold of me." She said, smiling slightly as she slid into her seat. "I um… I'm sorry about last night." She began in a rush. "Though if you EVER do that to me in pubic again, I'll never talk to you again." She blushed, remembering how he'd announced the on goings of her and Paul's 'relationship' in front of everyone.

"I was trying to open your eyes." He softly told her, holding out a menu and hoped she ate something. He had seldom see her eat and knew it was because of Paul. "It's on me so order whatever you want. I'm sorry about last night too, even though I did it for a good reason."

"Maybe, but bad way of doing it." Gia replied, browsing the menu. She smiled when the waitress appeared. "Green tea and a blueberry muffin, please." She didn't know why she bothered with the menu, she always ordered the same thing, smiling when Carlito shook his head. "Don't even, that's my breakfast and I like it."

"No wonder your purse weighs more than you do." He muttered, ordering himself a little of everything, catching the look on her face. "What? I got to eat." He grinned.

"Uh huh." Gianna just shook her head, glancing out the window and waited patiently, smiling when her tear and muffin arrived. "Simple foods are the quickest served." She teased, sipping her tea before picking up the muffin. "Last night… did you mean what you said?" She asked curiously, not looking at him.

"Yes." He answered without any hesitation and looked directly into her eyes, his own full of emotion and reached across the table to take her hand in his. "Every word."

Gia didn't know what to say to that and just stared down at the table, finally whispering: "Why?"

"Because I love you." Carlito replied bluntly, not letting go of her hand. "I love you, Gianna and I'm not sorry for it."

"You're out of your mind, but I've told you that before." She sighed, smiling slightly, a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Oh snikes…" She murmured, pushing away from the table when she seen Paul and his little bitch boys walk in. "Can we go somewhere else?" She asked, backing away already.

"No." Carlito shook his head, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, having gotten to his feet the minute Paul walked in. He held her close as Paul walked up to them, squaring his shoulders. "What's up, Levesque?"

"What are you doing with him?" Paul demanded, ignoring the smaller man.

"Having breakfast with him." Gia said, gathering strength from Carlito, that and knowing they were in a room full of people and not employees helped. "Why don't you find your FIANCEE and bother her?"

"Excuse me?" Paul snarled quietly, his eyes bulging and went to advance on her. He was

SHOCKED when her hand came flying out and slapped the taste right out of his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Wait- you slapped him?" Maria echoed later that night, sitting before the vanity, doing her hair though she was currently staring at Gianna who was busy slipping on a black skirt.

"Mmm-hmmm." Gianna murmured, smiling, remembering the rest of the day. She and Carlito had traveled together and just talked. It was actually kind of nice. He mentioned Paul a couple of times and she'd steer the conversation away, wanting to enjoy the day. She had. Next, she pulled on a pink and purple corset top, lacing the front tightly, already slathered in foundation.

"Gia and Carly sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…."

"Grow up!"

Maria arched an eyebrow after she had answered the knock on the door, studying what she was handed and then looked at Gianna. "You got a prezzie…" She sang out, waving a long thin box in the air.

"Who's it from?" Gia asked curiously, turning in her seat at the vanity to stare, holding out her hand.

"Carlito, I'm willing to bet." Maria poked at the tag. "Here, you tell me. But open the box first!"

Trying not to giggle or smile too much, Gia did. She gasped at the sight of a delicate silver bracelet with tiny opals and what looked like rubies dangling from it. "Oh my god… these are my favorites." She opened the card and arched an eyebrow.

"Well?" Maria asked, looking confused then sighed when she seen who it was from. "Paul."

"What about Paul?" Came the unmistakable voice of one woman and that was Stephanie McMahon. She raised an eyebrow at the women before her, having had her suspicions about Gianna since she first came in the business but brushed them off. Why would Paul do anything with her when he had a woman as sophisticated and beautiful as Steph?

Maria instantly got the air headed smile she was famous for on camera and off on her face.

"Paul is the sweetest, isn't he? I was telling Gianna how I heard him talking to David and Shawn about your wedding." She jumped up and down, looking excited. "I bet you look like an angel in your dress!"

Stephanie beamed, glowing from head to toe and rubbed her stomach with a bite of her bottom lip. "I'm about to give Paul his present a little early." She looked directly into Gianna's eyes. "I'm pregnant!"

Gianna flashed a brilliant smile, walking over to give Stephanie a quick hug. "That's great!"

Maria squealed. "A baby shower, we can have a HUGE Diva baby shower!"

Laughing, Gia placed her hands on Maria's shoulders to calm her down. "That's really great news, Miss McMahon." She repeated.

"Thank you. I can't WAIT to tell Paul he's going to be a daddy! He's going to be so happy!" Stephanie declared with a breathtaking smile, positively thrilled with this, sighing happily as she hugged both women. "Thank you for letting me blab about it and that Diva shower does sound like loads of fun. I'll have to talk to my father about it. Bye!" She then walked out, that smile never leaving her face.

Maria caught Gianna before she could hit the ground, grunting as she dragged her friend onto the couch. "Oh my god… what a…" She sighed. "Bright side, now you can definitely leave him!"

Gianna just nodded.

"How bout we go toss this thing?" Maria suggested, flashing the bracelet. "Come on Gia, we'll make a big ceremony of it." She grabbed Gia's hand and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out the door. "Then we're going MAN hunting!"

**********

Paul looked sick to his stomach as he stared at Stephanie's beaming face, not believing what he just heard. Pregnant. She was pregnant. How the HELL could that be possible? They used protection and everything! "That's uh… something, Steph." He swallowed hard, raking a hand through his dishwater blond hair, too shocked to say much else as she started raving about the wedding theme and whatnot. He wasn't really listening.

Maria and Gianna came to a halt before them, Maria smiling sweetly while Gianna looked unsure of herself.

"That's GREAT news, Paul! Congratulations!" Maria said cheerfully, laughing when Stephanie giggled.

"Best of luck to the both of you." Gianna added, smiling sweetly, knowing she couldn't do anything else.

"Well have fun, we got something to go pitch in the river." Maria beamed at Stephanie again before walking by, the bracelet in plain sight. She started giggling when they turned the corner.

"I want whatever drugs you're on!"

Paul was LIVID now. That bitch was throwing away the bracelet he bought for her in the river and there was nothing he could do about it! He groaned inwardly and smacked his forehead, wishing now he had never agreed to Vince's proposal. He married Stephanie and got a chunk of the company put in his name in the event Steph and Shane didn't want to take over after Vince died. Either way, he was getting a piece of the business. It was a great investment but the cost was beginning to become more then he was willing to risk.

**********

Gianna watched as Maria debated on tossing the bracelet or pawning it, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the night chill. "Just decide!" She muttered through clenched teeth, refusing to have anything to do with this. Her heart had given a leap when she'd seen the gift, shocked that Paul had even remembered her favorite stones, only to be smashed when Stephanie announced her pregnancy.

"I know! We could send it to Steph with that tag saying it's from Paul!" Maria said, laughing at the shocked look on Gia's face. "Come on, that'd be funny!"

**********

Paul sighed with relief when Stephanie finally left, accusing him of not paying attention and had slapped his face. He was debating on whether or not to get Gianna pregnant just so he could back out of this. Then again, Vince would bury his career and THAT wasn't happening. Sighing again, Paul stood up, needing a drink, not believing how fucked up things had gotten.

**********

Gianna was mildly frustrated by the time they returned to the arena, cold beyond belief and Maria still had the damned bracelet. She listened for as long as possible before snatching the bracelet up. "I'LL get rid of it!" She said, sounding annoyed and spun around, spotting one of the hair dresser's and walked over to her. "Here." She passed it over. "I was told to give this to you from your secret admirer." She smiled before walking away.

Maria knew she shouldn't say anything but couldn't stop herself. "You should have let me do it, this way you were clean."

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"You DON'T want to know." Paul's deadly voice sounded from behind, his eyes narrowing as they whirled around, glaring at Gianna. "Now then, why don't you be a good little bitch and fetch back the gift I bought for you, before I beat the fuck out of you?" Her suggested, his voice deceptively low and sweet.

Gia almost smiled when Maria slipped her hand into hers and squeezed, grateful for the support. "No, I won't." She said, using the same tone he was. "You're getting married and your fiancee is pregnant, Paul. It's time you let me go."

Maria was definitely keeping her mouth shut this time.

"Is that right?" Paul laughed softly, grabbing Gianna by her upper arm, roughly pulling her to him. "When are you going to learn that I'll NEVER let you go, hmmm? You're MINE, Gianna, married or not! Don't force me to hurt you, baby. Get the bracelet, we'll go back to the hotel room and you can make me forget about my fucked up situation."

"What are you going to do, Paul?" She demanded softly, staring up into his eyes, not showing him the pain he was causing her, both physical and emotional. "Are you going to keep me as your mistress once you're married, with a baby? Are you going to have a life and love of your own while I have to wait in the shadows until you want me again? I think not." She tried to pull away. "It's OVER."

If Maria hadn't been overly nervous, she would have applauded.

"STUPID BITCH!" Paul roared, backhanding her to the floor and shoved Maria away. He stared down at his girlfriend, his eyes narrowing. "Awww… come here, baby, I'll help you." He cooed, lifting her unconscious form in his arms and carried her away, swiping the bracelet back as he passed by the woman.

Maria could only stand there, gaping, finally looking at the place where Gianna's head had hit, sighing when a janitor instantly washed the little bit of blood away. Finally she took off running, looking for either Matt or Carlito, someone. "Excuse me!" She snarled, kicking David in the shin when he tried to grab her and kept hauling ass.

"Paul took Gianna!" She shouted when she spotted Carlito, coming skidding to a halt in front of him.

"HE WHAT?" Carlito snapped, stopping his pacing to stare at her. "Maria, we have to find her!" He was panicking when Matt walked up, a cocked eyebrow on his face. "FUCK!"

"I don't know where he'd take her!" Maria wailed, tears running down her face. "Mattie, Paul took Gianna!" She tossed her arms around his neck, crying even harder. She sniffled and pulled back with a smile, a sad smile and looked at the guys. "But she stood up to him, she didn't back down for a second…" She let out a small scream. "HE'S GOING TO KILL HER FOR IT!"

"Hell…" Carlito groaned, raking a hand through his fro and looked at Matt who had yet to say a word. "I think we should go straight to Stephanie and tell her what's been going on. I mean, seriously, what do we have to lose? Besides Gianna."

"Matt, what do we do?" Maria asked softly, positively terrified at this point. She had seen the look in Paul's eyes and didn't know if Gianna would be allowed to leave the company and move on, she'd have to be breathing first.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Matt said finally. "We can't go to Stephanie, the McMahon's would just laugh in our faces."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PROPOSE WE DO?" Carlito roared.

"Her cell! She has her cell on her!" Maria said suddenly, preventing an argument from breaking out. "We could call and… That's a stupid idea isn't it?" She rubbed her knuckles against her forehead, wondering what to do.

**********

Gianna was mildly concerned. She had woken up with a headache and then been ushered into the bathroom. Now she was soaking in a bubble bath, filled with vanilla scented oils, her hair piled on top of her head. She could hear Paul moving in the next room and wondered what was going on. She stared at the bracelet on her wrist, sighing heavily.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked as he walked into the bathroom, sighing himself at the sight of the bruise that marred her beautiful face and knelt down, watching her scoot backwards. "Don't be afraid of me, Gianna." He softly said, picking up a washcloth and began to lovingly wash her, smiling. "That looks perfect on you." He murmured, glancing at the bracelet.

She didn't know what to say, afraid she'd set him off again. "Thank you, it's beautiful." That she meant, the jewelry was beautiful. "You even remembered…" She toyed with a ruby, smiling hesitatingly. Gianna had to look down at the water though, remembering that this wasn't just an engaged man she was with but an engaged man with a BABY on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I'm glad you like it." Paul softly whispered, now lathering shampoo in his hand and began to wash her hair, smiling when she leaned back into. "How's your face? I'm sorry for doing that to you…"

Gianna knew his contrition would last so long as he was in a good mood and nobody interrupted them. She tilted her head forward to let him have her hair. "It doesn't hurt." She whispered, watching the soap run through her thick tresses. She winced when his large fingers got the back of her head, remembering falling then nothing.

She stood up, the water rolling off of her and turned to look at him, waiting for his explosion at the sight of the bruises he left on her body, knowing how he hated to see them.

"Cover up. Now." He ordered gruffly, throwing a towel to her and walked out of the bathroom abruptly. Paul couldn't stand to see the bruises he'd left on her, it made him physically ill. But he had to make her obey, he just had too.

Gia allowed herself a small smile, shaking her head as she dried off. She looked around the bathroom for her clothes and wasn't surprised to find nothing. She wrapped the towel around herself then sighed. She didn't like using Paul's things, it implied an intimacy she no longer felt with him, he'd hurt her to much. Sighing, she ran his brush through her hair, ran a finger across her bruised cheek and slipped out of the bathroom, not moving any further then just outside the door.

The lights were off and Paul watched her in the darkness, knowing he'd wind up hurting her if he seen her bruises. He stood up, raking a hand through his hair and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I don't want to hurt you, please, just let this happen." He whispered in her ear gruffly, ripping the towel from her.

She didn't want him hurting her either so she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. Just let this happen… just like that. That's all she was to him was his little toy. He didn't want her for anything but this but he wasn't willing to share her either. Gianna had to fight to keep from crying as she felt his hands roam her body.

Paul growled passionately, his hands exploring her, loving the her curves. He decided right then what he was going to do as he guided her down onto the bed, nudging her legs apart and slipped inside of her. He smirked when he felt her tense and knew she had noticed. What she'd just felt.

He wasn't wearing a condom.

"Paul, a condom!" Gia whispered frantically, not believing he didn't put one on. He ALWAYS wore a condom, saying he didn't want kids and not with her. That'd be proof of his infidelity to Stephanie. Factor in Gianna definitely didn't want to have a child, not at the moment, not with him. She tried to push him off of her. "Paul!"

"Shut up and let it happen, baby." He ordered, thrusting in and out of her harder and faster, pinning her beneath his strong, muscular body, grunting as he nuzzled her neck. If Stephanie was pregnant, then Gianna was going to be too. It was the only way he could stay sane, if he had the same thing with Stephanie that he had with Gianna. Stephanie was too stupid to even consider Paul cheating so he wasn't worried.

"NO!" Gianna shouted, pounding at his shoulders with her fists, beginning to thrash underneath him, trying to get him off of her. That only seemed to turn him on even more. "PAUL, PLEASE!" She tried pleading with him. "If I get pregnant, everyone will KNOW you've cheated on Stephanie, think about your career!"

"Steph is retarded, Gianna, you know that. Everybody knows about us so just relax and enjoy this." He growled, parting her thighs with his strong hands, groaning when her body began to betray her. "That's it baby, cum for me."

Gianna was crying as she came, turning her head from him when he tried to kiss her, hating her body for doing this to her. "You're insane." She whispered when he collapsed on top of her, refusing to look at him, refusing to acknowledge the fading sparks of electricity coursing through her. "Completely insane."

"You're damn straight I am." Paul snarled, backhanding her when she turned away from another kiss. "I told you to STOP defying me!" He roared, grabbing her by the throat and squeezed. "You are MINE for the rest of your life, Gianna, NOBODY elses! GET USED TO IT! YOU'RE MINE, DAMN IT! MINE!"

Gianna's hands flew to his, trying to get them off her throat before he actually started choking her. She didn't say a word, just silently cried. When he let go, she slid out from underneath him, sitting on the edge of the bed and folded her arms over her chest, staring a the wall. She knew he'd fall asleep shortly, he always did after sex. All she could do was wait it out.

Then she heard a click and felt something attach itself around her ankle. Eyes wide, Gia looked down to see a steel cuff chaining her to the bed.

"Can't have you running off now can I?" Paul yawned, patting her on the head then lay down. He had the key around his neck on a heavy chain, she wouldn't dare attempt getting it. "Good night, baby."

Not saying anything, Gia just waited until she heard his snoring. Paul could sleep through anything: tornados, church bells, absolutely anything. Yet somehow he woke up at the same time every morning without an alarm. She listened to his snores for a while before testingt he chain, not surprised she could make it to the bathroom but no further. She rifled through her clothes and pulled out her cell phone, frowning when she seen the memory chip had been taken out and tossed it to the carpeted floor, looking around and sighing, creeping towards the bed.

When she tried the phone on the nightstand, she found the cord missing.

Gianna had no choice, she was stuck there.

**********

"What do you mean I can't see Gianna?" Maria demanded, staring at David and Shawn. She looked at Mickie James and Candice, frowning. "Stephanie is in the building tonight, I'm going to her." She said finally, done with this. If she lost her job, so be it. She'd go to TNA.

Mickie pulled Maria back out of harm's way, her eyes narrowing. They had seen Gianna come into the building with Paul and that was it. "C'mon guys, just let us talk to her."

"How about we not and say we did?" David suggested, glaring at him, daring them to try something. "The answer is no, ladies. Now get to fucking stepping."

"How bout you go fuck-" Maria didn't get to say anything else, Candice had covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's going on?" Gianna asked, stepping out of the dressing room with Paul, her eyes instantly taking in her friends.

"You tell us Gia, what the fuck is going on? Carlito and Matt are worried to death." Mickie informed her. "And so are we."

Gianna swallowed hard, wanting to tell her friend's but knowing better. "I'm Paul's P.A. now."

"WHAT?"

"That's right, girls." Paul grinned, wrapping his arm around Gia's shoulder firmly and squeezed. "She belongs to me so why don't you three go screw something and stop trying to distract my buddies here?" He suggested, kissing Gia's cheek. "Go in there and get my schedule now."

She did as she was told, coming out with it and handing it over, watching as the women walked off, smiling slightly when Maria flashed Matt's version one hand gesture. "How am I supposed to work for you as well as wrestle?"

"I handled that. You're no longer a wrestler, just my assistant." Paul smirked. "Did you get my laundry done?" He demanded, pushing her back into the room.

"I'm not-" She darted out of his way, leaping over the couch, not an easy feat in high heels and bolted out the door, screaming when she was caught. "LET ME GO!"

"Now really, that ain't very nice." Shawn said, shaking his head, peeking in the room to find Paul rubbing his forehead from hitting it on the wall. "You did it now, Gianna. David loosen your grip, she's turning blue."

Sighing resignedly, David dropped her to the ground, not caring if he hurt her or not. He groaned when Paul punched him right in the mouth and stumbled back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"I'm trying to get her pregnant, asshole!" Paul spat, smirking at the horrified look on Gianna's face. "You knew it was coming, now get in there bitch, before I beat the fuck out of you and have to start all over!" He kicked her in the thigh for good measure and threw his dirty clothes on her. "Go do those before I beat that ass!"

"Uh Paul-" Shawn began, watching as Gianna gathered up the laundry, rolling his eyes when she began to sob. "Where's she supposed to do it at? You know the laundry area is on the other side of the arena. I can't baby sit, we got a match coming up." He folded his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow, smirking slightly when David groaned again. "Warned you."

"YOU have a match, David doesn't." Paul stated, causing the big man to growl and glared.

"Problems?"

"None whatsoever." David grumbled in response, taking Gianna by the upper arm and clipped the cuffs Paul held out on her just incase she decided to make a run for it. "Let's go bitch."

Gianna looked horrified, not believing this shit. She stumbled, trying not to drop the laundry, trying to ignore the curious looks they were receiving. Once they were in the laundry room, she ignored him, even though he was attached to her side almost literally, starting the washer and sighed. She sat on top of it, staring down at the floor sullenly. "David, when are you going to stop being Paul's bitch?" She asked softly. "Do you LIKE playing babysitter? Playing second fiddle to him? You know he'll never let you go any higher than you are now." She didn't look up, wondering if the divide and conquer theory would work.

"Don't even try that shit with me, bitch. I'm the champion of Smackdown! What else do I need? I get the pussy, the gold, the riches. I owe Paul and this is the LEAST I can do for him." David said, eyes narrowing. A second later he was slumped over the dryer, blood seeping from his head.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Matt said, holding a metal folding chair in one hand and pulling the keys out of David's pockets with the other. He quickly had Gianna unlocked. "Come on, Gia!"

Gianna hesitated only for a second, knowing the most she could do was enjoy what time she'd have away from Paul. She'd been almost given to him by the McMahon's themselves and sighed, taking his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the room. "Where are we going, Mattie?"

"We're getting the fuck out of here and hiding you until we can figure out how to get you away from him for good." Matt said, running with her through the hallways. They finally arrived outside and sighed when Carlito immediately pulled her into his arms.

"God, Cherry, I thought I'd never see you again…" He whispered, holding her close, stroking her hair lovingly.

She hid her face in Carlito's shoulder, trying not to cry again. Gianna stepped away from him, looking at Matt and held out her arms, hugging him when he stepped towards her, knowing how he felt and wished she could ease the pain for him. "Thank you, both of you." She whispered, smiling at them both then backed away, looking around the almost empty parking lot. "Hiding me? Where and with who?"

"Me, we're going to…" Carlito shook his head. "We'll talk later about it." He nodded at Matt, his attention then back on the woman now in his arms again. "Come on, Cherry. We have to go now."

Gianna hesitated, looking at Carlito with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know him as well as she did Matt, she wasn't saying he would hurt her, but she was still a little apprehensive and who could blame her? On the other hand: staying would mean she'd wind up with Paul again and probably knocked up. She gave a small nod and let him guide her to his car, her stomach doing flip flops.

"I love you, Gia. I won't hurt you, I swear." He whispered softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "We're going to the airport, I hope you're up for a few hours of flying."

She was up for anything as long as it meant she was getting away. She didn't mind the flight, in fact, she slept through it. She wasn't all that sure though when Carlito revealed they were going to the mountains, he didn't look like the mountain type. She didn't say a word though on the drive, instead dozing and catching up on her sleep.

They arrived just as it began to softly snow, shivering, definitely not used to this type of weather.

He carried Gianna inside, kicking the door closed behind him. "This is Matt's family's old place." He told her, setting her down on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry." She hadn't been hungry since their breakfast two days ago, looking around the cabin carefully. She could only guess how Matt was feeling, knowing she was here with another man and sighed. Her poor friend. Shooting Carlito a look, she began to explore the tiny cabin, smiling when she seen a picture of Mat and Jeff when they were only little children. "How long will we be here?"

"Until we can figure out what to do about Paul." Carlito said, busy building a fire. He stood up, brushing his hands off on his pants and turned to look at her, smiling slightly. "You love him, don't you."

Gianna turned around, blue eyes widening as she considered the question. "How could I not?" She said finally. "He's been in my life since before I started wrestling." At his confused look, she smiled. "I moved to Cameron years ago with my family and knew him, and Jeff, then. He's the one who encouraged me to finally wrestle. But Matt is my friend, nothing more. Why do you ask?"

"I never had a chance…" He laughed softly, shaking his head and sighed sadly, walking over to her. "I shouldn't be here with you. Matt should. Every time I mention his name, you're eyes sparkle and light up like stars." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for at least giving me a piece of you though."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Gianna frowned, not really understanding where this was coming from. Didn't she just say Matt was her friend and nothing more? "Um… okay." She murmured, not sure what else she could say. Rubbing her arms, she sank down onto the couch and sighed, wondering if this had been a good idea.

"Cherry, you know I love, but you don't love me, it's Matt you love." Carlito said softly, sitting down beside her, draping his arm over her shoulders. "Do you want me to call Matt to come stay with you instead? I just want you to be happy, Gia."

"No… don't call Matt." Gia cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Do my eyes really sparkle because I have to tell you, I really don't think about him that way."

Chuckling softly, Carlito ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it were true, Cherry." He kissed the top of her head, trying to get her to stop grumbling. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"NO." Gianna said firmly, getting to her feet, her hands flying to her flat stomach and began pacing the floor, kicking off her high heels frustrated. She tugged impatiently on her hair before whirling around to look at him. "Carly, he's trying to get me pregnant." She whispered.

Carlito gaped at her, jaw opened. "WHAT?" He finally shouted, blinking rapidly, standing up to stop her pacing. "Did you take the morning after pill or something?"

"How the HELL was I supposed to do that?" Gianna demanded, visibly flustered. "Paul kept me with all damn day until David took over. I haven't had time." She buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god…" She sighed, shaking her head back and forth. "But it was just one time so maybe…"

"One time is all it takes!" He shouted in a panic, beginning to pace as he chewed on his thumbnail. "Damn it! That ass has got some nerve." He stopped, looking at her. "If you get pregnant, you can get a paternity test done and present it to the McMahons."

"Don't tell me what I WILL and WON'T do, Carly! What makes you think I'd keep it?" Gianna shot back. "I'm NOT having anything by Paul! Don't you get it? He's trying to chain me to him and it's not happening!" She whirled around and flew to one of the cabin's bedrooms.

Carlito cursed under his breath, not believing this shit and raked a hand through his fro. sighing, he whipped out his cell, against his better judgment, and called Matt.

**********

Gianna didn't come out of the room for the rest of the night and most of the following day. When she finally came out, Carlito was laying on the couch. She cleared her throat to get his attention and when she had it, she clasped her hands in front of herself. "I want to go back."

"You're not going back."

Gianna looked at the door wide eyed.

Matt stood there, brushing a thin layer of snow off of his coat and nodded at Carlito, tossing him a set of keys. "Go for it, I got her covered."

Carlito shot one look at Gianna, worry in his eyes but caught the keys and headed for the door.

Matt closed the door behind him, staring a Gianna. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Gianna ran to the window to find Carlito getting into a truck and groaned, whipping around to glare at Matt. "I'm feeling pissed! I said I wanted to go back, Mattie!" She backed away when he took a step towards her.

"Why you backing' up?" He questioned, an eyebrow raising. "Sweetheart, I would never do ANYTHING to hurt you. I'm not Paul. Come here, please." Matt extended his arms to her.

Gia knew he would never hurt her, she trusted Matt more then she trusted anyone else. But… she was being FORCED to stay here, that set the alarms ringing because she had been FORCED to stay with Paul and kept backing away. "How long am I supposed to stay here?"

"Until we can keep Paul away from you." He sighed when she started backing away even more. "Gia, if you go back, Paul will be waiting for you, will beat and rape you more. I'm not allowing that to happen. You're staying here, sweetheart. It's the only way and I'm not leaving your side."

"Carly told you, didn't he." It wasn't a question and they both knew what she was referring too. "Matt… you're out of your mind if you think he won't track us here." She said softly, rubbing her hands together. "I can't believe you're locking me up."

"I'm not locking you up, baby girl." Matt said, walking over to wrap his arms around her. "I'm keeping you safe. He can't find us here, trust me. We're safe here. Nobody knows about this place but Carlito, we both know he won't say anything, and Jeff. Jeff would rather get his ass beat then put you in harm's way."

Shrugging him off, she slipped away. "I'll be here forever and we both know it." Gia said flatly, walking out to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, refusing to look at him. "He won't let me go." She whispered, her grip on the glass tightening.

"Then we'll make him." Matt said simply, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at her. "Listen to me, Gianna, we have a plan to show exactly what kind of snake that son of a bitch really is. You won't be here long, just until we're ready to… show it."

"Show what? What are you talking about?"

A slow, sinister smiled crossed his lips. "Well…" He began.

Gianna listened as he began to explain, looking away from him so she didn't hurl. This would never work. Stephanie either wouldn't believe it or she'd rationalize it away. She knew her friends were just trying to help but this wasn't going to work! If anything, this would piss Paul off even more and he'd take it out on her!

Rolling her eyes, Gia headed for her bedroom. "When I'm allowed to leave, let me know." She said before shutting the door.

Matt shook his head and sighed.

**********

Gianna stayed in the bedroom, refusing to come out unless thirst or hunger prompted her. She mainly just laid in the bed, dozing, letting her body heal. She smiled once, that was when she discovered no longer had any bruises on her.

Finally, after maybe a week, she didn't know, time sort of slipped away, she came out, ignoring Matt as she donned a pair of boots and a coat, stepping outside.

Matt knew she'd be back, there was a blizzard raging. He sipped his cup of coffee, having been up all morning, thinking about what Carlito had called to tell him. The plan would unfold on RAW the following week, on live television. Matt smirked, it was almost over.

From what Carlito had said, Paul had totally lost it when he found Gianna missing and was hunting all over the place for her, when he had the time. Stephanie seemed to be keeping the bastard busy.

Matt frowned, glancing at the clock. Gianna should have been back by now. He nearly jumped when the door opened and she walked in, looking a bit like a snowman. He watched as she brushed herself off and headed for her bedroom, already shedding wet clothes.

"Let me ask you a question." Matt began, following her, leaning in the doorway. He hadn't spoken to her since that day and shook his head disgustedly, kicking her wet jeans away from him. "Do you REALLY want Paul in your life THAT badly? Do you ENJOY being his whore,

Gianna?" He demanded, grabbing her by the upper arms and shoved her against the wall gently but firmly. "Do you enjoy getting raped and beaten every day of your fucking life?"

Gianna's blue eyes widened in shock, wrenching her arm free to slap the taste out of his mouth. "Fuck you, Matthew!" She shouted, trying to push him away one-handed, slapping him again when he went for her hand. "Let go of me damn you!" She slapped him a third time, her long lost temper resurfacing at his words.

"Answer me!" Matt shouted back, his eyes flaring with anger and grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head, his knee against her legs so she couldn't kick him. "Answer me, Gianna."

"NO! I don't want to go back to him! I don't want him hurting me anymore!" She exclaimed, pushing his head away with hers when he leaned in. "Get away from me, Matt." She whispered, shivering. More then a little cold in her wet underclothes.

Matt looked down at her, immediately pulling her into his arms, sitting down on the bed and began rocking her. "I'm not him, Gianna. I'm not Paul. I'm not going to hurt you, baby doll. I would never hurt you." He whispered.

"I know…" She whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just… I don't like being made to stay here…" Gia sighed, tilting her head back to look at his red cheek. "I'm sorry, Mattie."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. It's alright. You have to stay here though until this is finished. It all goes down Monday night." He said softly, wishing she would give him the chance to protect her.

Gianna just nodded, knowing she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "When this is over…" She yawned, moving off his lap to lie down on the bed, snuggling under the covers.

"I'm never listening to any of you, ever again."

Matt smirked, kissing her forehead softly and stroked her hair. "When this is over, I plan on getting to know you a lot better, at a slow place." He murmured, kissing her lips softly, taking her hand in his. "If you'll let me."

"We'll see." She said softly, not planning on ever having another relationship in her life. In fact, she might even join a convent. Stretching under the covers, Gianna pulled her hand from his and rolled onto her stomach. "How is Carly doing?"

"He's doing good, worried about you, but he knows you're in good hands." Matt replied honestly, running his hands over her back. "Can I ask you something, Gia?"

Sighing, she just nodded.

"Did you… take a pregnancy test?"

"No, I didn't. Carly bought me one but I didn't take it. It's only been… over a week, or so. It's still too soon to really know. Why? Planning on exploiting it if I am?"

"No, but it could be your ticket out of this if you play it right. I'm not saying put it on TV, but maybe you should talk to Linda. You know she's more stable then the rest of them."

"I said it once, I'm saying it again. If I'm pregnant, I'm not keeping it." Gianna said firmly. "You do this thing of yours, then I'm out of here, you promised." Her eyes dared him to contradict her.

"I didn't promise you anything. I said if it worked, then you could leave. You're not leaving until he's out of your life for GOOD, Gianna, do you hear me?" Matt stood up, folding his arms over his chest. "You need protection whether you believe it or not."

Gianna sat upright, not caring if the blankets shifted, not caring about anything but the fact that she still couldn't have a say in her life. "Get out." She said coldly, eyes narrowing, picking up a pillow when he didn't budge and flung it at him. "GET OUT!" Gia was across the bed in a heartbeat, kneeling in front of Matt, hitting him with the palms of her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"When are you going to realize you need help?" Matt snarled, shoving her back on the bed. "When you're ready to stop acting like a fuckin' five year old, you come talk to me. Until then, keep your ass in this room and wallow in your self fucking pity!" He stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Gianna fell back on the bed, breathing heavily, trying to stop crying. This wasn't going to work, they just didn't know Paul like she did. All they were doing was ensuring they're early deaths.

That and yeah, she was a weak person. she needed help making her own damn decisions but she didn't expect the people she loved to treat her like a moron and LOCK HER UP.

Matt was seething as he paced back and forth, not believing how stubborn this woman was. He finally had it and stalked into the bedroom, throwing clothes at her. "Fine, you want to handle this yourself? Get out hen and let that son of a bitch kill you!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him. If she wanted out so badly, then he would give her her freedom.

Pure animal instinct kicked in. Snatching up the clothes, Gianna hastily pulled them on, survival mode kicking in. Matt was a hair away from snapping and hurting her, her entire body was already tensing with fear. She stuffed her feet in some shoes and ran, shoving past him and out the door, not bothering with a coat, fueled on fear and adrenaline.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Matt shook his head as he watched her from the window, his anger fading and worry began to set in. He waited ten minutes then a major blizzard came in out of nowhere, eliciting a groan from him. She was going to get sick for sure. He pulled on his coat, slipped into a pair of boots and flew out the door. "GIANNA!"

**********

Gianna cried out in pain when she went sprawling face first in the snow, tripping over her own feet. Her teeth chattered as she tried to get up, her hands shaking from cold. She slid again, eating more snow and groaned, rolling over. She blinked, shaking snow out of her hair and sat up, hesitating when she heard her name being shouted. Stumbling to her feet, she took a few steps towards the voice, only to wind up eating snow yet again. "Damn it!"

**********

Matt was really worried now as he trudged through the deepening snow, knowing Gia was probably freezing to death by now. "GIANNA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted frantically, sliding in the snow but kept on his feet, looking around with wide eyes, seeing nothing but white. "Damn it, where are you.. GIANNA, PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"

***********

Groaning, Gianna decided it'd be in her best interest to try crawling. She moved slowly, having to forge a path through the rapidly building snow. Her tears were freezing on her face and her arms were trembling violently. She seen matt, his back to her and tried pushing herself up.

"Matt!" She screamed.

Matt whirled around, her voice barely carrying to him, but caught it. He rushed to her as fast as the blizzard would allow. "Jesus Christ, Gianna…" He whispered, taking his coat off, wrapping her in it. He ignored the cold that cut through his clothes as he lifted her in his arms. "Come on, we have to get inside before we freeze!" He shouted over the wind, feeling her cuddling to him and headed towards the cabin, he hoped.

"I can't feel my toes…" Gia murmured, snuggling against him. Her body was already kicking into survival mode and shutting down. She would fall asleep to stay warm and save strength though in reality, this was how a lot of people died in cold weather. "Mattie, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just focus on me, baby doll. We're almost there. Don't fall asleep." He said, trudging through the snow, the cabin coming into view. He glanced down at Gia. "GIANNA, STAY AWAKE DAMN IT!"

Gianna blinked, staring up at him. "I want to sleep." She murmured, pressing her face against his throat. She groaned when he shook her, opening her eyes. "Don't, I'm trying to sleep." She ordered hazily, snow icing her eyelashes.

"DON'T GO TO SLEEP!" Matt shouted, finally stumbling into the cabin, kicking the door shut and headed straight for the shower. He turned the water on, adjusting it to a lukewarm temperature then began undressing her. He quickly shed his own iced over clothes and pulled

Gianna into the shower with him. "Come on Gia, wake up." He began shaking her. "Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open at being shook, starting to scream only to wind up with water in her mouth.

A few seconds later it started to hurt as she thawed, trying to get out of the shower only to wind up being pulled back. She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, pressing against him. "Matt, this hurts!"

"I know baby doll, but I has to be done, you have to warm up." He whispered in her ear, his arms going around her waist, beginning to kiss her neck. "Let me warm you, Gia." He murmured huskily, the water cascading over their bodies.

Gianna turned her face to meet his, her lips immediately captured by his, shivering as she pressed against him. She reached behind her, fumbling with the water knobs and shut the stream off, slipping past matt and out of the bathroom. Clutching the wall to keep from falling, she made it to the bed, instantly wrapping up in the blankets.

Matt followed her, slipping in the bed beside her, pulling her against him. "Body heat will warm us both…" He softly whispered. "To fight away hypothermia."

She just nodded, laying down with him, laying out against him. Gianna sighed in relief when the pains started going away, feeling life again in her toes and flexed them, beginning to slowly warm up. Gia giggled when Matt kissed her shoulder blade. "I'm ticklish there, stop it."

"Are you really?" He murmured, a hint of evilness in his voice, grinning. "So, what about here?" He asked, trailing his lips down her right side then up her back to her neck, nipping and sucking gently.

Gianna shivered though this time it wasn't from being cold, grabbing Matt's head and pushed him away, staring at him with big blue eyes. "No, not there." She whispered, her mouth flying open in a small gasp when she felt the beginnings of his arousal. "Matt…"

Matt half smirked, his hands skimming her body, moving so he was laying over her. "Just relax and feel…" He instructed in a breathy voice, his erection brushing against her wet sex. "Someone's aroused…"

Blushing, Gia tried pushing him away from her. "You're not funny." She muttered, moaning softly when he brushed against her again. "Matt… I'm not on anything… please, don't." She whispered.

"I've got it covered, baby doll." He said, reaching over to pull a condom out of the nightstand drawer and waved it in her face. "Still not interested in being with a REAL man who will make you orgasm harder than Paul ever thought about?" He asked casually, kissing down her neck as he brushed against her again, this time purposely.

Now she scowled, the mere mention of Paul totally shattering everything and closed her legs, hearing Matt groan and rolled her eyes. "I think your hard-on is for him." She muttered, pushing him off of her and sat up, raking a hand through her long hair. "I'm not interested period."

"It was a joke!" Matt protested, sighing when she turned her back on him. "Gia, I didn't mean to mention him, I was just trying to get you to smile maybe laugh. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll never mention him again, I promise. Just let me hold you, I promise, I won't try anything."

Gianna shook her head, laying down and pulled the blankets around herself. "Just go to sleep, Matt." She whispered, wondering where on earth he'd get the idea she'd find that funny.

Mentioning sex and Paul in the same sentence was a scary thing. She remembered Paul's word the night he tried to get her pregnant 'I don't want to hurt you, so please, just let this happen' and shuddered, not funny at all.

Matt sighed inwardly, laying down beside her. "I didn't mean it, Gianna. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, the regret evident in his tone. He rolled away from her, knowing she didn't want anything to do with him right now and who could blame her? "Stupid Matt, stupid!" He berated himself mentally.

**********

Gianna didn't mention the incident the next morning, or the day after that. Come time for Raw, she sat on the couch, with her legs folded underneath her, knowing whatever she seen would either set her free or lock her away. She glanced at matt who was on the floor, cell phone besides him and sighed.

Music flowed from the television, causing them both to lean forward.

"J.R., what do you think this is about?" King asked curiously, sounding mildly excited, as always.

"I have no idea, King. How bout we watch and see what happens." Was the response.

The arena went dark, followed by some footage.

It showed three different women undressing with a dazed Paul in bed. His eyes were open but you could tell he wasn't there or he was drunk. A fifth of JD, which was empty, was on the nightstand beside him.

A woman in all red slowly slid on top of him, turning her head toward the camera and winked. She grinned evilly before turning back to Paul, the picture going dark though the sounds were quite audible.

Gianna groaned, rubbing her temples. "He doesn't drink whiskey, he drinks scotch." She muttered off the top of her head, trying to digest what she had just seen. She glanced at Matt who was staring at her. "What? It's true, he hates whiskey!"

"I can't believe you, Gianna." Matt said, shaking his head and leaned forward to turn the television off, getting to his feet. "You want to be with him. You do, I know you do, and I'm tired of fighting. This time, I want you out. Go back to him and get your ass handed to you over and over and OVER AGAIN AND GET PREGNANT BY THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!"

Matt couldn't believe she didn't have ONE ounce of appreciation for what had been done for her and felt sick to his stomach. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out!"

**********

Gianna listened lifelessly as Maria gushed over her current crush, one of the road crew. She had been back for a week, having done exactly what Matt had screamed at her to do, get out. She had walked her crying ass to the town and phoned her best friend. Gia hadn't gone back to Paul, in fact, she hadn't even been seen at any shows, instead she just traveled with Maria and kept her ass hidden in the hotel rooms.

She hadn't bothered to explain or even attempt explaining anything to anyone but Maria. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what had been done for her, she did, but she had been scared that it wouldn't' work and said the first thing that popped into her mind and it was the truth.

"Look." Maria began, already walking out the door. "We both know the truth. You were paranoid and we should have probably asked you for your help when it was done, that way you would have been more comfortable. You going to come with tonight?" She smiled smiled when

Gia shook her head no, expecting that. "All right then, I'll be back in a few hours, try not to get into TOO much trouble." She teased, blowing a kiss before walking out the door.

**********

"Stephanie, please, I didn't mean it!" Paul shouted down the hallway, glaring when he seen Maria come bouncing out of a room. He nodded over his shoulder at David.

Seconds later, Maria was no longer in the hallway.

"Steph…" He began, ducking when her purse came flying at him. "Damn it woman, it happened before we met!"

Stephanie kept on walking and raving.

He turned when he seen the door Maria had come out of was open, spotting Gianna in the process of closing it and whirled around. "Going somewhere, baby?" He demanded, smirking when she froze.

Gianna let out a little squeak, stepping back automatically. Her blue eyes frantically searched the hallway for help, wasting no time in stepping back into the room, slamming the door shut.

Paul rolled his eyes, growling and brought his fist down against the door. "You can't hide from me, Gia. One way or another, I'll find a way back in, and when I do…" He chuckled darkly. "You're ALL MINE."

"Go away, Paul." Came Gia's voice through the door, the sound of the bolt being drawn audible. "It's over, everyone knows what a scum bag you are."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, LEVESQUE?" Stephanie screeched from behind, causing him to cringe, having heard every word he said. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIANNA? IT WAS GIANNA THE ENTIRE TIME?" She didn't waste a second and attacked, hitting him with her fists, kicking with her feet.

Suddenly, Stephanie stopped, dropping to the floor and curled into a tight ball. "PAUL, HELP!"

Paul just stared down at her like a fish out of water, wondering what was going on with her.

Gianna appeared at Stephanie's side, having heard the woman's scream of pain. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what was going on and knelt by Steph, glancing at Paul. "GET HELP YOU MORON!" She snapped, more concerned about Stephanie then anything else at the moment.

For once in his life, Paul listened and shouted for help, panicking when he seen the blood pooling underneath Stephanie. "Jesus Christ! SOMEONE HELP HER!" He cried out, dropping on his knees. "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER?" He shouted at Gianna, frantic beyond reason.

"She's miscarrying YOUR baby!" Gianna snarled, moving to place Stephanie's head in her lap.

"Steph, calm down." She whispered, her eyes filled with regret, wishing she could take back all the harm she had done to this woman.

"My baby!" Stephanie cried out heartbrokenly, the sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I… forgive you both…" She whispered, going completely limp in Gianna's arms.

"Steph? STEPH? STEPHANIE?" Paul roared, shaking her, looking shocked when Gia pushed him away. "DON'T PUSH ME!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER PAUL, HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?" Gianna shouted back, pushing him again. She stayed by Stephanie until the paramedics came, finally moving away reluctantly. She wasn't even aware she was crying, or that the knees of her jeans had blood soaking through them, all she could do was stare down at the spot Stephanie had miscarried her baby at.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Gianna washed up and changed, her mind still unable to dwell on anything but Stephanie. When the hours came and went and Maria had yet to return, she called, needing someone around, not wanting to be alone. Gia frowned when the cell was answered only to be hung up on, then tried again.

"STOP CALLING!"

Gianna jumped, instantly placing that voice as David's. She didn't know what to say, could only listen as he moaned, then snapped the phone shut when she heard Maria let out an ear piercing scream.

Gia almost hurled, knowing instantly what was going on and began pacing. "Think Gia, think!" She snapped at herself. This wasn't her thing, she got herself into situations she couldn't get out of, how the Hell was she supposed to help her friend.

She considered calling Matt, scratch that, he hated her. Carly! Relief coursed through her only to realize she didn't know his number. Finally Gianna just used the new tracking service to locate Maria's cell, something they'd gotten this past week in the event… well.

Her eyes bugged out of her head when she seen Maria was just one floor up and went to get the brand new, never been used, baseball bat she'd invested in.

**********

David growled when a knock sounded on his door and reluctantly went to answer it. He seen something come at his head and the next thing he knew he was on his ass, a hand on his head, seeing stars.

Gianna took one look at Maria and lost it, everything Paul had ever done to her coming into her vision and brought the bat down again on David, this time aiming for his ribs. She might not have been all that strong but she was quick and got in three more rapid hits before tossing it away disgustedly, rushing over to untie the sobbing Maria. "Come on, put your arm around me."

Maria did, one arm around Gianna's neck, the other holding a sheet to herself.

**********

Carlito was standing at the vending machine, debating on what he wanted to munch on when he seen Gianna all but carrying Maria down the hallway. He immediately rushed to them, taking Maria into his arms with ease, frowning when she whimpered in pain. "What happened, Cherry?" He demanded, looking down at Gianna, already getting a pretty good idea. "She needs a doctor."

Gianna went with them, answering questions for Maria when Maria started crying. She was afraid she would wind up in jail for assault but after Maria finally confirmed what had happened, they were more concerned about busting David's worthless ass.

"Hey…" Gia said after the doctor's had doped Maria up and let her alone to rest.

"Hi." Maria whispered, staring at the ceiling blankly.

She sat on the edge of the bed, taking Maria's hand.

"How do… you, make yourself forget?"

Gia didn't answer for the longest time, then gave her the only honest answer she had. "You don't."

**********

Carlito was waiting out in the hallway when Gianna walked out. He turned to face her, aware Paul had just emerged from Stephanie's room as well.

Gianna ignored Paul. "She's sleeping now." She said softly. "They gave her a sedative. I called a cab, I'm going back to the hotel to get her some stuff, do you need anything?"

"I'm going with you." Carlito said firmly, not trusting her to go alone with Paul on the loose. He pressed a hand to the small of her back. "I'll grab my stuff too." He whispered in her ear, not wanting to jolt Paul out of his misery.

She nodded, walking over to the nurses station. A few minutes later, a member of the hospital security staff was at Maria's door. Gianna slipped her hand into Carlito's and headed for the elevator. "I need a change of clothing too… slime bag bled on me." She said in cold satisfaction, glancing down at her knees. "Steph did too."

"No problemo, Cherry." He replied softly, guiding her out to the parking lot and then his car. He knew she was in no condition to drive and even if she was, he wouldn't let her.

Gianna was silent for the ride, just staring out the window, wondering what had Maria done to deserve this. What had she done? All she did was help Gianna, be there for her… but Gia was pretty certain David would have done it regardless, he was just a sick bastard that way.

She blinked when she realized they had reached the hotel and got out of the car, breathing in deeply of the crisp night air.

"Are you okay?" Carlito softly asked, touching her shoulder and sighed when she didn't answer him. "Come on Gianna, let's get you inside for some fresh clothes and then you can tell me what happened."

Nodding, Gia let him lead the way. In the hotel room, she loked around, taking in all the clothes, her clothes, Maria's clothes, the new things Maria insisted she buy. She instantly went for the bed, getting underneath it and pulled out her duffel bag, getting out plain jeans and a sweater, knowing Maria wouldn't be wanting anything else but clothes she could hide in for a long time to come. She knew that because it was how she felt.

Carlito had his back turned while she changed, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable than what she already was. He sighed when she finally tapped his arm, turning around to stare into her blue eyes. "What happened tonight, Gia?" He murmured, running his finger down her cheek lovingly.

Taking a deep breath, Gianna started telling him about the night, starting off with David's miscarriage. She talked as she poured herself a drink, scotch on the rocks, and moved to sit on the bed, sipping it, her hands shaking as she recounted calling Maria, hearing David.

"I used the new tracking thing we got on our cells and…. You know the rest." She finished, her voice barely audible, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before taking another swallow.

"God…" He whispered, running a hand through his fro then slowly sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry about Maria, Gianna. I really am and David is going to pay. He was being hauled out of here when we came in, I don't know if you seen it… You did quite a number on him." He half smirked.

She just nodded, leaning into him, head on his shoulder. "I've never… hurt anyone like that. But… I kinda snapped." She admitted, pressing the cold glass to her forehead.

Carlito was silent for a few minutes, running a hand up and down her arm and finally lifted her chin so she was meeting his eyes. "What happened with Matt in the mountains?" He asked, having been wondering about that ever since Matt had returned. Obviously something had happened and he was more then curious to say the least.

Gianna frowned, draining the scotch and set the glass on the nightstand, shaking her head. "He said… I wasn't grateful and threw me out." She whispered, flinching at the painful memory. "He said I wanted Paul…"

"What an idiot." Carlito grumbled, wrapping both his arms around her and kissed the top of her head when she began to cry. "It's alright, Gia. I'm here for you, I'm not going to judge you no matter what, you know this."

"I know you won't, Carly." Gianna pulled away, staring at his shirt and sighed. "I soaked you, sorry." She raked a hand through her auburn hair, looking at him and offered a small smile.

"You look so solemn." She tugged his goatee lightly. "Isn't that my job?"

Carlito cracked a small smile. "How can I be happy when the woman I love is heartbroken?" He softly asked, raising an eyebrow. He wished he could make her laugh, smile, something but he felt too miserable because she was miserable.

Gia shook her head. "I'm not heartbroken… I'm just broken." She whispered, meeting his eyes again. "I'm broken and it… feels like nothing will ever be the same again, like- like I'll never feel like me again." She smiled tiredly. "Now I'm babbling."

"No, you're not babbling. You're speaking from here." He pressed his hand against her heart, his eyes on hers and leaned a little closer, his lips inches from hers. "Can I… help to fix you?" He asked in a husky whisper, threading his fingers in her hair.

Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes at the feel of his fingers in her hair, just stroking it, not pulling and sighed, leaning forward to fill the gap between their lips. Gianna's eyes flew open at the instant jolt of electricity and pulled away.

Carlito's eyes were wide as he stared down at her and leaned in again. "Forgive me." He whispered before capturing her lips with his once more, embracing her tightly. He'd been wanting to know what her lips felt like against his and now needed another sample, becoming addicted to them.

Gianna snuggled against him, burying her own fingers in his fro, smiling when his hair instantly wrapped around her fingers, returning the kiss. She moved so she was straddling his lap, giggling when he ran his hands down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. "Keep doing that and we'll be attached permanently." She whispered against his lips.

"Would there really be a problem with that?" He retorted with a smile, tracing her upper lip with the tip of his tongue, feathering his lips against hers. He caressed her back through her shirt, taking his time, not about to push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Gianna could feel his hands, could feel the heat emanating from them and sighed, catching his hands in her and moved them down to the hem of her shirt, meeting his eyes. "You won't hurt me." She whispered, correctly guessing what was on his mind.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, not moving. He mean it, he wasn't going to push her into something she wasn't ready for. He refused to do that, especially after everything Paul had put her through. He loved her enough to be patient and wait it out, or for it to never happen, if that's what she wanted.

She had had several weeks to heal, physically she was ready. Emotionally… Gianna knew Carlito would never hurt her and she didn't know what would happen in the morning, but at the moment she knew she wanted him, she wanted him to help her feel whole again, to help mend the pieces.

"I'm sure." She said softly, no hesitation or doubt in her voice, then she frowned, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Unless… you don't want me."

Carlito looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you, Gianna." He replied honestly, running his finger down her cheek before kissing her breathless. He finally moved his hands up under her shirt, feeling her hot flesh under his palms.

She felt soft and smooth, just like he'd imagined.

Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his hands, Gia grabbed her shirt and tugged it off, casting it aside. She shivered, loving the feel of his hands roaming her body, just feeling, not demanding anything and began to unbutton the front of his shirt, bending her head down to kiss his chest as she exposed it.

Carlito groaned from deep in the back of his throat, tilting his head back while removing her bra, that garment joining her shirt on the floor. He smiled slightly, gently pushing her head away in order to taste her breasts, swirling his tongue around first one pert nipple then the other, laving them both with attention.

Moaning softly, Gianna explored his shoulders with her lips, tongue and teeth: kissing, licking and nipping at his skin, pushing the shirt down his muscular arms and tossed it to the floor.

Laughing, she pushed him back on the bed, her blue eyes twinkling at the shocked look in his brown orbs and ran her hands down his chest, one after the other, caressing him lightly.

Carlito was shocked by her actions but he wasn't complaining. He smiled at her, folding his arms beneath his head and allowed her to explore him, groaning when she hit a certain spot with that exquisite mouth. "Having fun, Cherry?"

She nodded, returning the grin, attacking that spot again and again. "It's been… a long time since I wanted- to do this." She said slowly, stumbling over her words then covered her face with her hands, blushing. "You make me babble, Carly. What the Hell?"

Chuckling softly, Carlito sat up a little. "I love it when you blush, it makes you look even more radiant." He informed her with a soft kiss.

Gianna shook her head, unable to meet his eyes because that made her blush even more. Finally she ran a finger over his eyelids, making him close them and chuckled, returning once more to attacking him, taking her sweet time in exploring his body. She trailed her fingers below the waistband of his pants, smiling when he groaned.

He refused to open his eyes, even when he felt her taking off his pants. If she wanted his eyes closed, they would remain that way. Carlito smiled, wishing he could see her beautiful face but knew this was making her easier with the situation. His eyes FLEW open, however, when her hot mouth encased him and bolted upright. "CHRIST!"

She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down and raised her head to cock an eyebrow. "You're trying to choke me?" She asked sweetly, her face looking innocent, taking in his own pained expression and sighed, moving up on the bed, brushing her jean covered leg between his thighs. "I see how it is…"

"Oh hell, please don't stop…" He pleaded breathlessly, running his hands up and down her arms. "Can I?" Carlito reached for the button of her jeans, aching to have them off her.

Gia nodded, shrieking when he rolled her over and had her jeans off in seconds. "You don't move that fast in the ring." She teased, holding out her arms to him, rolling so she was on top again. Staring down at him, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his body feverishly warm against hers.

"I don't have to move that fast." He retorted, groaning when her wet sex brushed against him, bringing her lips down to his in a passionate kiss.

Gianna wasn't worried about getting pregnant anymore, she'd gone on the pill. She knew it wasn't fool-proof, but then again, neither were condoms. She shifted, moving over Carlito and slowly slid down, more then ready for him but took her time. She gritted her teeth, her head rolling back, taking him in at a wickedly slow pace.

Carlito growled, gripping her hips with his hands. He couldn't believe how she felt around him, holding him in a vise-like grip. "Damn." He grunted, rolling her over so he was on top and slowly began sliding inside of her, filling her completely. "Christ, Cherry…"

"Carly…" She murmured, rolling her hips up to meet his, parting her legs wider, digging the heels of her feet into the bed, wanting to take all that he could give her. Gia shifted, wrapping one arm around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers, the other hand running up and down his back, skimming her fingernails against his warm skin.

"Gia…" He grunted, setting up a rhythmic pace, thrusting into her warmth with smooth, fluid strokes. He started trailing hot kisses across her jaw line then down her throat, flicking out his tongue to taste her skin.

Moaning softly, Gia arched her chest to him, loving the attention he paid to her, fairly certain she had died and gone to Heaven. She pressed her forehead to his, wrapping her legs around his waist and held him to her, feeling him pulsating inside of her.

Gianna forgot everything but what they were doing, what she was feeling, how her body was reacting. If she could have, she'd of burrowed right into him and never move again, content to just stay like this forever. She met his thrusts, returned his passionate kisses, all the while not minding that she couldn't breathe, she could die and go happy.

Sweat was beading on Carlito's body, sliding against her, feeling her delicious breasts pressing against his chest, sending his mind reeling all over again. He murmured how beautiful she was in her ear, the only woman he wanted, how wonderful she felt. He loved everything about her and found their chemistry mind-blowing. "Oh Gia, I'm close, Cherry, so close…" He grunted.

Through the haze, Gianna heard him, feeling his muscles tensing. "I'm there!" She gasped, stiffening against him then moving frantically, urging him on, wanting desperately to feel him cum inside her. Her inner walls caved in around him, almost to the point of taking away his breath, maybe taking away his breath, she was too far gone to notice anything but the explosions wracking her. "Carly!"

"Damn, Gianna!" He growled out, his voice harsh with passion and thrust a few more times, giving her absolutely everything he possibly could and finally exploded, filling her, finally half collapsing on top of her. He could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest and ran a hand through her damp hair soothingly. "Calm down, sweetheart…"

"Easier… said… than… done." Gianna managed to get out, smiling slightly and wiped the sweat from his brow. She closed her eyes, kissing his shoulder and rested her head back against the pillow, pulling him with her, his weight reassuring her. She could fall asleep with no problems but knew sometime she'd have to get up and return to the hospital. Sighing softly, she snuggled into him.

Carlito ran his fingers through Gianna's hair, just content with laying with her like this. He couldn't believe this was happening, that this actually happened. He smiled, pulling his head back to stare down at her, his heart swelling with the love he'd felt for so long now. "Will you marry me, Gianna?"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Gianna's head flew up, her blue eyes wide as she stared at him. She wondered if maybe he was toying with her, searching his eyes. "Why would you want to marry me?" She asked softly.

"Carly… I'm…. You want someone who doesn't-" She bit her lips, trying to find the words to explain. He deserved better then her, someone who didn't come with her kind of baggage, someone who hadn't spent the past three years as a doormat."

"I want you, Gianna, only you." He assured her, raising her chin with his fingers. "Marry me, please." He whispered, taking the plunge and risking being shot down. "

She continued staring at him, remembering everything from the past months, their spat, his well meaning but badly done intentions, how he had backed down when he thought Matt should be with her. He had done everything for her that he possibly could, including stepping aside foregoing his shot to make sure she'd be happy.

"Say when and where." She finally whispered, brushing her lips against his.

Carlito's face lit up with happiness and he kissed her, to the point where they both lost their breath again. He broke it in order to lean over the side of the bed, rifling around in his pants, finally slipping a ring on her left hand ring finger. It was a beautiful three stoned purple amethyst rings set on a silver band. He had remembered she was allergic to gold. "When and where is strictly up to you." He grinned, happiness radiating from his eyes.

Gianna studied the ring, cocking an eyebrow. "It's beautiful, though now I have to ask: how long have you had it?" She wondered, laughing when he got a look on his face and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you." She whispered, not knowing where that came from but knowing at that exact moment it was true.

Carlito stared at her, swallowing down the emotions lumping in his throat. "I love you too, my Cabana girl." He grinned when she groaned, blowing raspberries on her neck.

"Cabana girl? Stop! I'm ticklish!" Gianna rolled out from under him, off the bed and straightened, her long hair swirling about her. She walked over to the window and raised her hand, studying the ring in the city lights, a smile on her face. She finally sighed, bending down to retrieve her clothes. "We should get back to Maria."

"Alright, but first a shower is in order, Cherry." He scooped her over his shoulder and smiled, carrying her squealing form into the bathroom.

**********

It was an hour before they made it back to the hospital. Gianna instantly went straight to Maria's room and found her still sleeping. She sighed, moving out to the hallway, shaking her head at Carlito when he arched a questioning eyebrow. "She's probably going to hide in a bed for a long time to come." She murmured, resting her head against his shoulder. "I wonder how Stephanie is doing…" Regret laced her tone, thinking about both these poor women.

"If you want, I'll take you to see her." Carlito offered, wanting to whatever it took to make Gianna at ease. "Whatever you want to do, I'm here for you, Gia. I love you, remember that." He kissed her lips softly.

**********

Gianna smiled, watching as Carlito fiddled impatiently with his fro and crossed the room to him. "Never ending battle, Carly." She murmured, wrapping her arms around her new husband's waist.

It'd been a month since David had raped Maria and they'd decided to just have a small wedding administered by a Justice of the Peace. Maria had gone home, refusing to come back to work and Gianna called her every night. Maria seemed to be doing better but… Gianna knew some things never let one go.

"No, the never ending battle will be keeping Paul away from you since he called off the engagement with Stephanie."

It was true. Paul had told Vince to shove the proposition up his ass, wanting to be with Gianna and her alone. Over Carlito's dead, mutilated body would he allow that scumbag to touch HIS wife.

"Don't worry, Cherry. We'll get him out of your life once and for all." He murmured in her ear as they walked out of the dressing room.

Gianna smiled slightly, linking her arm through his, her wedding ring sparkling in the lights. "I know." She murmured, leaning her head against his arm briefly.

They had been gone for two weeks on a honeymoon, he'd taken her to Puerto Rico and then Canada to meet his family. Then she had taken him to N.C. to meet hers. It was interesting to say the least. Now that they were back to work, the writer's were begging to announce their marriage but both had refused, they didn't care to have their personal lives aired before the world.

"YOU!" Matt roared from behind, causing Carlito to whip around.

Carlito groaned when a fist plowed into his nose, blood instantly spurting.

Matt shook his hand, glaring at Gianna. "How could you- marry him?" He asked heart brokenly, swallowing hard and kicked Carlito in the stomach.

"Fuck… me…"

"Matt, stop it!" Gianna screamed, moving to kneel besides Carlito. "I married him because I love him!" She said, looking up into his eyes, wincing at what she found. "Mattie, you threw me out, you said hurtful things and Carlito was there to pick up the pieces and put me back together." She smiled, looking down at her husband and sighed, seeing his nose still gushing. "Pinch the bridge."

"What about us, Gianna? You almost made love to me and would've if I hadn't mentioned Paul!" Matt accused, smirking when Carlito's head whipped up, kneeing the other man in the head. "Pity… we would have been good together." Matt hissed, pulling Gianna up along him, smashing his lips to hers before shoving her down onto her husband and storming away.

"That son of bitch is going to pay for this…" Carlito moaned, holding his head, wrapping an arm around Gianna's trembling form. "I want a match with him… tonight."

"Carly, your head." She murmured, more then trembling. This was MATTIE, her best friend. She shook her head, spiting and raked her nails across her tongue. "Come on, you need to see the trainer." Gia stood up on shaky legs, extending her hand to him. She sighed when he just shook his head and got up on his own, she didn't take offense, knowing that's how he was.

"Mattie boy is going to get my foot shoved so far up his ass, he'll be eating my damn shoelaces." Carlito growled as he stormed down the hallway, taking her by the hand and pulling her with him. "YO, COACH!" He called out when he seen the GM, stopping right before him.

"I want a match tonight against Matt Hardy."

Coach looked irritated. "What for?" He demanded, nodding at Gianna who had never given him any problems, other than being a doormat and that was okay, doormats were good. They didn't bitch and moan.

"Carly, please, you got your head slammed into a cement wall!" Gianna pleaded.

Mickie and Candice came up, both looking happy until they seen the look on Gianna's face.

"Come on honey, let's go get your hair done while the men fight." Candice whispered, pulling Gia away.

"You can give us the lowdown on being married." Mickie added.

Carlito flashed Gianna a smile as she was dragged off, forgetting his anger at the look on her face, shaking his head before rounding back on Coach.

**********

"What are you doing to my hair?" Gianna demanded sometime later, sitting in front of a vanity, well her back to the mirror, a hair dresser toying with her locks. "Candy, Mickie, what is she doing?"

"Quiet and let her work, it's our idea so you can kill us." Mickie said, watching.

Gianna sighed, looking down at her lap, wishing she could see what was going on. When she was turned around, she almost screamed. "YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

"Gia, it was down to your waist, honey…" Candice soothed. "We thought you'd like it."

She had to take a few deep breaths, standing up and examining the damage. She wasn't sure how much had been cut, but it had been permed so fat spirals hung down reaching her mid back.

"Run." Mickie whispered.

**********

Carlito's eyes widened when Candice and Mickie came flying by him, a livid Gianna hot on their asses. He wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her, staring at her. "Cherry, is that you?" He asked, somewhat shocked, skimming the tips of his fingers over one glossy spiral. "You look… gorgeous." He dipped her, passionately kissing her right there in the hallway.

"Go, Apples!"

"Lay it on her!"

After they parted, Gianna scowled. "THEY CUT MY HAIR!"

"We'll donate it to Locks Of Love or something!" Mickie protested from the safety of several feet away.

Candice nodded. "Honey, you look great!"

Gianna sighed, shaking her head. The only perk was it seemed like some weight had been taken away. "Did you get your match?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I did and your hair looks damn good, Cherry." He cooed in her ear, kissing her neck and chuckled when she instantly melted against him. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt out there, I promise." He whispered, trying to soothe her fears, hoping he could keep that promise or his ass was grass with her.

Joys of being married.

"You'd better not." Gia whispered fiercely, staring up at him. "Or we're getting separate bedrooms." She smiled at the look on his face. "I have to go change…." She kissed him, reluctant to go, afraid he'd get into more trouble or something.

"Oh, I have something you can wear tonight!"

"Candy, NO. I LIKE my clothes."

"But mine are sexier!" Candice protested as they headed for the Diva's dressing room. "Come on, it's black and shimmery and will show off your legs."

Mickie could only follow, shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Carlito chuckled as he watched the Divas cart his wife off, smiling at the mere thought of Gianna, even if his head was pounding. He turned around and was greeted with a chair shot to the head, dropping him like a sack of sugar.

Standing over him was Paul, looking more psychotic than ever as he stormed off to find Gianna.

**********

"The things I let you talk me into." Gianna sighed, but she was smiling. She had put on the dress and had to admit, it did look good, in a revealing too much kind of way. She had even gone as far as to wear black stilettos. "Carly is going to die." She giggled, picturing the expression on his face when he seen her.

"Speaking of, what's it like to be married to the Apple Boy?"

"I'll never tell."

"You should!" Candice growled playfully. "Since we didn't get invites to the damn wedding!"

"No kidding." Agreed Mickie, nodding her head, both smothering Gia with questions. "Come on woman, details!"

Gianna rolled her eyes. "No, no, no! Fine!" She relented under the mutinous stares she was receiving. "It's… different."

"Does he snore?"

"Who cooks?"

"Who gets top?"

"No, we both do and nunya damn business!"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The women whipped around to find Paul filling the doorway.

Paul frowned when Gianna went to move, aiming a Glock 18 at Mickie, smirking when she froze. "Move again and she's dead."

Gia looked at Candice who was frozen in shock, feeling her palms sweating, her knees beginning to shake. Slowly, she moved to step in front of Mickie. "You don't have to use that, Paul." She whispered hesitantly, the look in his eyes telling her he had finally lost what was left of his mind. "Please, put it down."

"Come with me." Paul replied, a sick grin crossing his face, his finger tightening on the trigger. "I don't care if you are married. You belong to ME and ME alone, you bitch! Now let's go."

Looking first to Candice then to Mickie, both who were looking scared out of their minds,

Gianna twisted her wedding ring, not knowing what else to do besides go with him. She winced when he grabbed her arm, dragging her from the room. "Paul, please. I'm married and- CARLITO!" She screamed when she was tossed over his shoulder, beginning to beat the shit out of him, kicking, digging her nails into his back, whatever she could, reaching ou to latch onto a rail. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Nobody is going to save you, not even your precious hubby." Paul informed her, chuckling wickedly. He smacked her ass hard, squeezing one cheek in his strong hand. "Sunshine, I can't wait to get that stupid marriage of yours annulled so I can make you MY wife." He grinned at the thought, walking out to his car. Once there Paul set her done. "Get in."

Gia slipped into the car, tears streaming down her face and looked out the window, wincing when the automatic locks were engaged, glancing at Paul. "It can't be annulled." She whispered. "We sleep together, neither of us are gay, you're delusional." She said softly, eying the gun.

"Then you'll divorce him." Paul said simply, like it was a fact of life. He started the car, the engine roaring to life. "Say goodbye to your Cabana boy…" His grin widened when Carlito stumbled out of the arena, peeling out of the lot.

"CARLY!" Gia pounded on the glass, shrieking when her hair got pulled and spun around, feeling like if she didn't somehow get away, she'd never see him again. She did something she'd never have dared to before and lunged, attacking Paul.

Paul growled as he drove, the car swerving back and forth, finally backhanding her across the face. "FUCKING BITCH!" He got the car back in control. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?"

"If it means you not hurting me anymore, then YES!" Gianna screamed, holding her face. She pressed her back to the door and began kicking him with her high heels. She shrieked when the car swerved again, then got another backhand. Scrambling over the seat, Gianna began to kick at the door, at the windows.

"Kick all you want, the windows are shatterproof." Paul informed her, growling when she went for his eyes and flipped Gia over the seat, smashing her head against the dashboard. "Now sit there and knock it off!" He shouted, frowning when another car came up alongside of them, on her side. "That motherfucker!"

Carlito had the window down, reaching out his arm while driving with the other. "GIANNA!"

Gianna groaned, holding her head. She looked out the window to see Carlito and began fumbling with the switches. She screamed when Paul purposely swerved, her breath catching in her throat then sent up a silent prayer of thanks when she seen Carlito had pulled his arm back in. "You're going to kill him!" She screamed, not daring to lunge again.

"That's the fucking idea." Paul snorted as he went to hit Carlito's car again, his eyes narrowing when the son of a bitch managed to pull ahead. "Fucker!" He sped up, groaning when he got rammed into this time. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Shrieking, Gia braced herself. She was pretty certain she was going to die, in a car crash, with Paul, with Paul. That was NOT how she wanted to die, NOT with this bastard! Out of desperation, Gianna did the only thing she could think of: she reached over and shifted the car into park, barely throwing up her arms in time as the car started to make a really odd screeching sound.

Paul's eyes widened as the car started slowing down, backhanding her yet again, shifting the car back into drive. Carlito was hot on his heel again so he pressed the gas more, pushing the car to ninety. "You best put your seatbelt on because this about to get NASTY, sunshine."

Carlito's eyes narrowed, having a general idea what Paul was doing. He sped up and muttered a quick prayer, using his speed and agility to heave himself out the window and leap onto the hood of Paul's car.

"GIANNA!" He shouted, slowly pulling himself up the hood. He'd hurt his knee on the landing and knew if he was going to die, it was going to be staring into her eyes.

"This motherfucker is NUTS!" Paul shrieked, his hazel eyes wide and started zigzagging across the road, trying to get this lunatic off his car. "DIE ALREADY, CABANA BITCH!"

Carlito flashed the middle finger salute, showing Paul what he thought and managed to drag himself up near the windshield on Gianna's side. "OPEN THE DOOR, CHERRY, OPEN IT!" He ordered, the wind feeling like it was slicing through his skin, even though Paul was slowing down considerably.

Gianna couldn't move, all she could do was lay back against the seat, barely able to keep her eyes open, her head feeling like someone had taken a hammer to it. She blinked back tears, staring at Carlito, knowing someone was going to die. She knew ten to one, it would be Carly, he was the one on the damned windshield. "Paul, please slow down, don't do this." She pleaded, her fingers fiddling with the switches on the side door panel next to her, searching for the lock. "I can't!" She shouted, beginning to actually cry.

Paul glanced at her and sighed, slamming on the breaks and smirked with satisfaction as Carlito flew from the car, landing on the gravel before them. He'd slowed down to under forty miles an hour but that was definitely going to break a few bones. "Stay here or die." He threatened, taking the Glock and slid out of the car. The gravel crunched under his boots as he approached Carlito, looming over the broken younger man. "Say goodbye to your hubby, sunshine." He snarled, glancing back at her.

Gianna, of course, didn't listened. She scrambled out of the car, wincing when she seen Carlito. She seen Paul taking aim and flew at him. "NO!" She almost died of a heart attack when the gun went off, jumping when gravel went flying from the spot he'd hit. "Paul, please don't!"

Sneering, Paul slapped her harder this time, splitting her lower lip wide open, not caring. He'd make it up to her later and prepared to fire, ready to blow Carlito's heart out of his chest.

Gunfire echoed around them.

Gianna screamed.

Paul's eyes bulged from their sockets, looking down.

Blood was seeping through his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Paul dropped to one knee, still gaping at the wound, managing to turn around, shock evident on his face. "Steph?"

Stephanie McMahon just stared at him, a Beretta 9MM in her hand.

Gianna spared one look at Stephanie, wondering briefly if she was next but didn't waste any time, just flew to her husband's side, dropping down next to him. "Carly? Baby, please be all right." She pleaded, gently brushing dirt off his forehead. "Please."

"Is he alright?" Stephanie asked, watching as Paul took his last breath before walking over to crouch down. "I called an ambulance. He's still breathing." She said, sounding oddly calm and met Gianna's confused eyes, pulling out a cell phone. "This is Detective McMahon, I need that bus asap. We have a victim down." She listened to something on the other end, smiling coldly.

"I got him, it's over."

Gia's eyes flew to Stephanie, looking confused. "Detective?" She whispered, remembering the past three years, Paul's relationship with Stephanie, all of it. "Detective?" She was confused and now wondering how long this had been going on, wondering since Stephanie was a damn DETECTIVE, why the HELL didn't she do something before it came to this?

Stephanie ended her call, staring at Gianna. "My name is Stephanie McMahon and I am related to the McMahon's of the WWE but I don't work for my family. You see, a young indies wrestler dated Mr. Levesque for three years, before you came along, and she wound up dead, murdered. I was assigned to the case since wrestling is sort of my territory."

Gianna could only nod.

Stephanie smiled slightly, though there was no warmth in it. "Everything about Paul and I, was a ruse, I had to get close to him, find a way to prove he was the one who murdered that girl. The miscarriage you seen, fake. I was never pregnant to begin with, the miscarriage wasn't nothing but an act. I'm truly sorry for what you've gone through Gianna, I wish I could have moved in quicker but I wasn't sure it was you he was seeing on the side until recently."

Gia didn't know what to say to that, what could she say? She just turned her head, staring down at Carlito, realizing she and Paul had just celebrated their third year together, wondering if she would have been next, probably.

"Gianna…" Carlito whispered painfully, not opening his eyes.

"I'm here baby." She murmured, taking his hand gently. "I'm here… you crazy, crazy man." She bent down to lightly brush her lips against his. "I love you, Carly, an ambulance is coming right now."

"I love you…" He coughed, squeezing her hand. "I couldn't… let… him…." He groaned.

"I know, I know."

**********

Gianna waited patiently in the private waiting room, Mickie and Candice with her. She stood up as a doctor walked out, bracing herself for bad news. She listened as Carlito's injuries were rattled off: broken bones, which she had expected, lacerations, they'd had to actually dig rocks out of his skinned up back and he'd damaged his knee.

"Why don't you get looked at too?" Mickie suggested.

"I have a bruised face and a goose egg on my head, I'm fine." Gianna whispered, disappearing from the room with the doctor. She slipped inside the room he indicated, finding Carlito laughing at something the nurse was saying.

"You people are doing a WONDERFUL job." He commented, sounding loopy, like he was on drugs, and he was, the good stuff too. "HEY, my lovely Cherry Blossom." He greeted, wincing a bit then smiling. "How's my beautiful wife doin?"

Gianna had to giggle, seeing him this way was kind of cute. "Better now that I know you'll be fine." She sat on the edge of the bed careful not to touch him. "What are you on?" She picked up the clipboard attached to the wall and read it. "Nice. Other than drugged, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got smacked in the road going forty miles an hour." He replied, a grin on his face. "Other than that, I'm just dandy. Thank god my knee isn't as fucked as I thought it was. No surgery, just a few months of physical therapy."

"Hmmm… I'll help you with it." She promised, taking his hand and raising it up so she could kiss his palm. "Thank you, for coming for me…" She shook her head. "I was so damn scared when you jumped out of your car… I was sure you were going to die, what on earth were you thinking?"

"About you, about losing you." Carlito whispered, suddenly becoming serious. "I couldn't lose you again, Gianna, not again. Not to him. I just… I felt like if Paul took you, I'd never see you again, ever."

"I felt the same way."

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Hey, Cherry! Where are you, Gia?" Carlito demanded, peering around the living room. He frowned, raking a hand through his fro. "Gianna?"

He cautiously walked throughout the house, a modest two story building, beginning with the first floor before hesitantly mounting the stairs. This wasn't like Gianna. Gia didn't play games.

"Gia?"

Carlito halted, staring down the hallway. All the doors were closed. That was unusual too as Gianna insisted every door be opened, wide open.

He flexed his fingers, putting one foot in front of the other, heading down the hall towards their bedroom. Dread filled his chest as he placed two fingers on their bedroom door, slowly pushing it open.

"Gianna?"

The lights were off, another not normal thing.

Carlito reached for the switch, flicking it on and blinked. Light flooded the room in an almost sinister glow. He seen Gianna laying on the bed, curled in the fetal position, her knees drawn up to her chin. "Cherry, what's wrong?" He asked softly, hearing her quiet sobs, wondering what had happened. Gianna seldom cried anymore.

Gia just shook her head, her slight form trembling.

Worry in his eyes, Carlito moved to sit by her, spotting a piece of paper clenched in her fist.

"What's that?" When she didn't answer, he slowly pulled it away from her, that feeling increasing tenfold as he slowly unfolded the paper.

Carlito glanced at the paper and gasped, dropping it as if it had scalded him.

The paper floated to the floor.

Even from on the bed, he could read what was written:

I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO.

_A/N: There is a sequel if anyone is interested. Thanks for the reviews SandraSmit19 and Sinfully Delicious!_


End file.
